Mew Look
by ChelseaBaldwin
Summary: This is a re-write of Mew in town. Cream isn't any ordinary girl. She is infused with three almost extinct animals that are not Red data, and one that is. But, the plot thickens to the fact that the enemies blood, lies within her. Who will she choose?
1. chapter one arrival

1. Arrival

The volatile city of Tokyo, is set right in the center of Japan, populated with twelve million, seven hundred and ninety thousand citizens. Moving back here since I was a Akachan brought back childhood memories, brought back the moments I spent with Daisuke, my personal helper. He's in college now, he contacted me to boast about his grades, achievements, and how he'd been transferred to an upper, advanced placement in Canada. Living the life of my childhood on replay, would be a dream come reality.

Though, the plot thickens to the fact that my Otousan was offered a job as a client in one of the main top school districts, in which I was most probably able to attend, considering my connections with one of the major clients. Hitomi, my Hahaoya helped me load the rest of my bags into the back of the car, whereas Isao, my Otousan was currently in an important phone call with the super-intendant. I sighed, closing the hood of the station wagon before climbing into the back-seat. This was going to be a long drive.

Twenty-four hours and thirty-three minutes later, Hitomi shook my shoulder ever so tenderly.

"Cream, sweetie," my eyes began fluttering open, my field of vision a blur from the adjustment to the sunlight. "Wake up, dear. Time to see the new house." Hitomi flipped her cherry coated wavy hair over her shoulder. I inherited her hair color, except mine had more precision against even the best straightness, adding just a shade darker than her own.

"Wha. What time is it?" I asked between a continous yawn, unbuckling my seat belt.

"Just gone noon," she paused, looking towards six girls who were outside my new neighbors house. "Seems like our new place doesn't have a distance of a fifteen minute walk radius, until the next house." She winked at me, smoothing my bangs into place. I giggled.

"That's true. Well, we better get inside." Hitomi got out of the car first, carrying my suitcases inside. My carry-on items was a rare ring, only found in some cities, they were on the road to extinction. I took a deep breath before stepping out of the car.

Once my feet touched the cold asphalt, all eyes of the six girls were on me, their lips curved. I smiled tentatively, smoothing down my checked dress. "Hahaoya, I'll be back later. I'm going to tour the sights of Tokyo. You never know what's change throughout the past sixteen years." I said in a polite manner, squaring my shoulders. I closed my eyes, inhaled a breath of fresh air, and planned my tour.

A map was never needed, neither did I tend to have a walking Global Positioning System. All of the routes were in my memory. I decided to visit my old friend, Inohara Park, where I spent most days having picnics and making daisy chains with my kazoku.

The fountain was still set, right in the center of the park, lanes spreading outwards in different directions, leading to new discoveries. That was the most reoccurring experience that happened to me in everyday life of living in Tokyo. I would always discover new elements every single day. I smiled at the sight of an Ane playing with her Imoto.

"Mika! Be careful, Hahaoya will go into a mental trance if she finds even the slightest scar." The girl said to her Imoto, who was self-invitingly climbing monkey bars.

"Ooo, Oo, Oo, Oo, Ah Ah Ah! I'm a monkey na no da!" Mika exclaimed, when suddenly, she slipped on one of the bars. "Ane!"

"Mika!" The little Shojo's sister yelled from afar, she had just left her Imoto to play to go and get some refreshments.

"I've got you!" A boy who looked around the age of sixteen saved the little monkey from hurting her self. His blonde hair waved gracefully in the sunlight, blue eyes matched up to his perfect features.

"Arigato, no tame ni setsuyaku watashi no shimai!" Translation: Thank you for saving my sister! The current protector of Mika thanked the gentleman, whereas I just stared.

"No problem. Be careful little monkey," he flicked the little girls nose and she giggled. "You remind me of one of my employee's at Café Mew Mew," he continued, lowering down to her level, handing her a bag full of cookies. "Stop by sometime, we'd be delighted to have another entertainer." His smile was filled with radiance.

"Arigato sir," the taller girl answered for her shimai, obviously speechless about how handsome this boy was.

He put his hands behind his head. "No big deal, just keep an eye on her," he advised, and then made a dramatic exit.

"Hm," I thought, kicking a pebble stone out of my way. "Obtainable reflexes, excellent physical shape. What is he, an acrobat?" I asked myself. Sighing, I continued to walk down another lane.

I sat down in the middle of the field, watching the birds fly past in the sky. Exhaling sharply, I fell flat on my back, knee-to-knee with my legs spread out, eyes closed.

Sigh. "What a nice day," I mumbled to myself, re-opening my eyes to spot a shade of pink out of the corner of my eye. A cute café rested down a path-walk. The design had intricate details, adding a flare of castle-esque. Curved stairs carved around the side of this phenomenal building, heart windows everywhere I turned. If they weren't heart windows, they'd just be hearts glued to the pink bricks. What rested on top of this building, was a golden statue of a cat. I stood up, storing the view into my memory.

"Kawaii! It's so cute!" I couldn't help but shout aloud, resting both of my palms on my cheeks, smiling. I noticed that there was a stand just near the entrance, so I travelled over to take a peek. It read; 'Café Mew Mew.' This must be the café that hero works in. I sighed, debating whether I should continue the tour on my schedule, or test out the refreshments in this beautiful café. I chose the latter. It would be a tour with lunch breaks. Without another word I walked down the path, opening the doors to the café.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew! I'll be your server for today, please continue to table five please. Arigato." A girl with carmine hair wrapped in pigtails offered, and I obeyed her instructions. Chewing on my lip, I marched over to the table chosen.

I took a peek at the menu, deciding to have crembule. "I'll have crembule please, with a whip of cream." I asked the waitress, who had an adorable outfit on.

"Of course," she finally opened her eyes, she had them shut for the past minute of my being in her presence. "Oh, hey! Aren't you my new neighbor?" She questioned me. That was why her face looked familiar.

"Guilty," I admitted, and she gave a polite smile.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya,"

"I'm Cream Miyuki," I introduced my self as I saw on movies, holding out my hand in which she genuinely shook.

"Nice to meet you Cream," she was interupted by the boy I saw earlier.

"I don't pay you to make friends," he moaned, in which she grunted and turned on her heel.

"You hardly pay me at all, Shirogane! And I'm the only one who does work around here!" Her face shade changed from white to red, fury over-whelming her welcome.

"Berry works, Lettuce too even though she is clumsy. Pudding works as well, just uses entertainment to make the service fun." He boasted.

"Well I'm fed up being treated like a slave! It's not fair!" Ichigo sulked, I just sat there, staring. My legs finally found the effort to raise.

"I'm going to go," I squeezed passed the two of them, who were face-to-face as if they were in a staring competition. "See you later, Ichigo." I turned to her and bowed, then I turned to Shirogane. "Shirogane," I said, not adding the 'see you later' part. He turned to me and I bowed.

"My name is actually Ryou Shirogane, but Shirogane is fine." He bowed at me, took one last look at Ichigo's raging face and walked away through some door flaps, with his hands behind his head once again.

"Sorry about that Cream, he's just obnoxious." Ichigo explained, in which I let out a chuckle.

"He doesn't seem that bad actually," I admitted before I could stop myself.

"You don't know him, if he was your boss, you'd understand." She defended her opinion, in which I was about to change.

"Well, he saved a little girl from hurting herself," she took interest in my words, turning towards me.

"Really?" Ichigo asked, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, I witnessed it. She was just about to fall from monkey bars when he suddenly caught her. She never even touched an inch to the ground." Shock covered Ichigo's expression. I smiled, polite yet vague. "I better rush, I'll come by for my crembule tomorrow." I offered, but she grabbed my wrist.

"We do door-to-door delivery, if you give me your phone number..." she was cut off mid-sentence when she noticed a mark on the inside of my wrist. "What's that?" She asked, eyebrows raising while she observed the paw-print mark.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain. I think it's a birth-mark or something," I admitted, curiosity filling her eyes.

"Come with me!" She dragged me along through the flapping doors that Ryou went through, whereas all the other waitresses stared before following. Even the waitors who worked here followed.

"Why are you dragging this innocent girl into the kitchen Ichigo?" A girl with blue hair, almost black, asked. Her hair matching with her outfit.

"Ichigo, not to sound rude to your new friend but, this is employee's only," a charming guy with long brown hair tied back into a pony-tail said, icing a cake he was creating.

"This is important!" Ichigo yelled, everyone stared.

"Ichigo, as much as I'd love to stay, I really need to get back to my house. Dinner will be ready soon, and Peach will decide to have my share." Peach is my little sister, although she is more like a best friend, just a one year old.

"Ryou, I need you to run some tests on this girl," she said, still holding onto my wrist so that I had no chance of escape from her grasp.

Ryou shrugged in confusion. "Why? Does she feel unwell?" He asked, looking at me in concern.

"Quite frankly, I don't even know why she's brought me here, so Ichigo.. if you'd please let go of me." I almost begged, but she gave me a death glare and I had to whither away from those brown eyes.

"No! She is not sick, nor does she feel unwell. But... look!" She rolled my sleeve up to my elbow and turned over my wrist. Everyone gasped, in which my face fell confused.

"Come with me please Miss..." The guy with the pony-tail began. I finished the sentence for him.

"Miyuki. Cream Miyuki." He smiled.

"Miss Miyuki. My name is Akasaka Keiichiro, and I'm second companion for what we call, the Mew Project." I've heard of that some where before, they were the six girls who saved the earth from any danger.

"Who's first companion?" I asked, curiously, yet I already knew the answer.

"Ryou Shirogane here. We need to run some tests on that mark of yours." He tapped the inside of my wrist with his finger.

"Ooo..kay?" It sounded like a question. He left outside the back doors, in which I followed, along with the rest.

After running some tests on the mark I had inherited a while back, they finally came to a conclusion.

"It is in fact, her destiny to be a Mew. This may seem like a surprise to everyone but, Cream is actually infused with three animals that are non Red Data Animals but are on the road to extinction, and one that is infact related to the species. Now, these test results were a confusion at first. Her blood cells are a mixture of red, which could lead to her having also an enemies blood. Her three animals are as follows;" Akasaka-san flicked on a switch that was wired up to a projecter, and images of animals started to appear on screen. "The White Lion, the Iberian Lynx, and the Amur Leopard." He clicked pause, turning towards us all. "Her Red Data Animal blood is an O possitive, of a Siberian Tiger," another image. It was a pure tiger, very rare. I'd studied this species before in an advanced class back home. These are rarely found, but lie in the wilderness of China. I took inventory on my feelings. Confusion, curiosity, happiness, anger. "Her other types are a mixture of A and AB, causing a disfunctional illusion to her body." I sat there, stunned at what I was hearing now. "We have had some readings lately, but we didn't want to worry you girls too much" The girls faces went blank. "None of the damage was permanent, just little explosions that cleared up." My face was not only confused now, and Keiichiro offered to explain. "There is infact, a new enemy; worse then the Cyniclons and the Saint Rose Crusaders. They are called the Crescentors, and we think a drop of their blood lies in her body. Maybe more." Everyone listened, whereas I had to grip hold of the desk that the computer rested on.

Ryou noticed my expression and raised an eyebrow. "I know this is a shocking discovery after you've just moved here but, the future of the earth's safety is in your hands now. You are the only one with four animals infused. You are a lucky girl, the fate of earth begins in your heart. All of your hearts." He gestured to the waitresses in the room.

"I'm free-falling with fate," I whispered, but everyone noticed the murmur and looked directly at me.

"Pardon Cream?" Ichigo asked, and I had to make it clearer.

"I've always been free-falling with fate, since I had that strange dream. That warm dream..."

"About animals jumping in your body?" The girl with purple hair who I'd known to be Zakuro Fujiwara asked, stating accuracy.

"Yeah. Four animals shaped like the ones you listed." A tear escaped my eye, and I wiped it away before anyone noticed.

"You have a choice, none of us did." Zakuro added.

What was I meant to say? Was my decision that important? I sighed once, before thinking about my final decision.


	2. chapter two decided!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any current connections involving TMM, MMP, or TALM

2. Decided!

"_You have a choice, none of us did_." The words Zakuro spoke still sang inside my ears while I walked back to my house. The sun was beginning to set and, Ichigo had offered to walk home with me.

"I really hope you do choose to become a Mew, it'd be so much fun!" She looked straight ahead while saying this, possibly in deep thought of me as part of the team. She sighed, taking a peek at her watch. "Nya! I didn't know I worked over-time!" She moaned, sulking her way up the street.

"Your parents won't mind, right? I mean, I could say that we got chatting and you lost track of time." I offered, and she beamed.

"Would you do that, really!" Hugging me into a tight hug, repeating arigato for the last of a thousand times, I stepped into her court-yard. We reached her door step and she press the bell, ringing a siren through the wires so it'd reach her parents.

"I'll explain everything and go. My hahaoya will conceivably be annoyed by my late attendance." I sighed, which seemed to make Ichigo pry any sort of details out of my life.

"Why do you fear becoming a Mew?" She had asked me, just when her parents were opening the door, who I figured didn't know her secret.

"Gomennasai for being late Okaasan," Ichigo apologised and her Okaasan's lips tilted, straightened, and then finally decided to stick with the structure of curved.

"Don't worry, we saved you some steak and potatoes, I just didn't know we'd have guests." She gestured towards me, smiling a welcome smile.

"Hajimemashite," I bowed again, debating how to introduce my self in a formal manner. "My name is Cream Miyuki. Gomennasai that Ichigo is late home, we got talking and lost track of time. You see, I live next door now, I've just moved here from Danville. But, I was originally born here, so I was excited to come back when my Chichi was offered a job. Gomennasai for telling you my life story, I always chit-chat alot once I've started." I bit my lip to stop talking, but she just smiled down at me with eyes wide like a child.

"My name is Sakuro Momomiya. It's very nice to meet you." She bowed, then held out her hand in which I shook with no further alliance.

"And I'm Shintaro Momomiya, Ichigo's father." A man with black spiked hair popped up behind Sakuro.

"Nice to meet you." I bowed once more before finally taking my leave. "I better go, speak tomorrow Ichigo. Bye Sakuro! Bye Shintaro!" They all said bye together, and as I left, I heard them say; "what a sweet girl." A smile formed at my lips, and once I reached inside of my house, I rushed up stairs to bed.

The following morning was energetic, the sun rose and so did I. Jumping out of bed, I quickly got dressed, grabbed a croissant from the breakfast table, and set off outside. The exact moment my feet reached the end of the drive-way, Ichigo was by my side in an instant.

"Nya! Why must I be late for work all the time!" She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and racing down the street like lightening.

"Hey, hey!" I moaned, in which she stopped. I pulled up my sleeve which had fallen out of place from the run. "I may have the animal instinct, but I'd still like to keep my arms in my sockets." She nodded at my advice, and then we set off down toward Café Mew Mew once again.

Ichigo pushed open the Café doors, and we both bent down, placing our hands on our knee-caps, panting for our breath to return.

"Sorry... I'm... late," she managed to choke out. I ended up waundering off towards a table, planting myself down on one of the chairs carved as a heart.

"It's coming out of your wages," Ryou said, Ichigo sighed, not wanting to debate the subject. I stepped in.

"You aren't late Ichigo, everyone else is just simply early," I quoted, cheering Ichigo up. A smile replaced her frown.

"Thanks Cream!"

"Your welcome," I smiled, a waitor came by Ichigo's side.

"Masaya!" Ichigo exclaimed, hugging him into one of her tight hugs whereas he kissed the tip of her forehead.

"Good morning, my princess." The little audience in my head sung a chorus of 'aw.' But, I knew better this to express my affections aloud. Ichigo giggled, and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone else had already started work; Pudding was balancing on a ball, holding plates on her hands, arms, and head. Lettuce was breaking china once in a while, an apology following after. Minto was, well, sitting down drinking a cup of tea, a bit to early from her usual hour. Berry was talking to Tasuku, who was wheeling about like lightening on his roller-blades. Whereas I, felt a tad bit lazy for just sitting here. I didn't even know why I was here! Lettuce came over and started cleaning the table I was sitting at.

"Um, Cream. We need this table for customers," by the squeak in between her words, I had a slight impulse that she was afraid. I raised from the chair, yawning.

"No problem, I'll head on over to Iohara Park." I smiled, and Lettuce's eyes glistened from behind her glasses.

"Arigato!" She bowed, and I started heading outside the door, until I had a feeling within me that danger was nearby.

I backed up slowly from the door and ran to Akasaka and Ryou's laboratory.

"Shirogane-san!" I exclaimed once I was through the door that lead to them.

"What is it Cream? Did you decide to become one of us?"

"Not yet! It's more important then that!" He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the chair he was sitting on, eyes closed.

"What is it then?"

"There's danger! Crescentors near Iohara Park!" His eyes opened, widely. Keiichiro stared at me, and then they rushed downstairs to the café. I followed, faster then them both.

"Were closing up! Crescentors are attacking!" Ryou told the Mew's, and everyone dropped their plates, running outside. I watched them take their leave, Ryou stared at me. Those blue eyes made me stare back. I discovered Solicit in his eyes, so I rolled my own and clucked my tongue.

"Fine!" I surrendered, and he threw me my power pendant. I ran after the others, and they all cheered.

Words began to flow out from beneath my tongue, coming from the heart. "Mew Mew Cream, Metamorphosis!" I shouted, kissing the pendant and pressing it against my mark. My transformation started; the hem of the original dress I was wearing merged into a puffy skirt, around the waist, a belt appeared with a golden claw in the middle. Cream arm bands with a white outline sprouted from beneath my shoulders. The upper part was strapless, adding the flavor of a cinderella-esque. A line ran down the middle of my dress, covered in a cream coated design. White Lion ears sprouted from the original shape, joined together with a bow that was striped cream and white. The tail that belonged to the Amur Leopard began to grow from the back, traveling all the way up to ear-length with a cream ribbon attached at the almost-tip. My boots were not like the others, they were cream with white spots. On the thigh of my right leg, a cream garter with yet again a white outline, tied it's way around my leg. A pearl wrapped around my white gloves and once the transformation was over; I done a pose of a claw while everyone else did theirs.

"I'm so glad you gave this a chance!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Cream onee-chan na no da!" Pudding through her hands in the air, cheering until we heard a roar. We all made fists.

"Yeah.. maybe we should stop talking and figure out where these crescentors are attacking?" It sounded like a question!

"Right!" We all ran towards the sound of the roar.

Once we reached the location, all eyes widened at what the enemy looked like.


	3. chapter three the Crescentors!

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any current connections involving TMM, MMP, or TALM

3. The Crescentors.

"These must be the Mew Mews!" The four crescentors snickered, throwing a star-shaped substance towards us, blowing up on the ground, sending us flying against a tree trunk.

"Ouch!"

"Oooh!"

"Aaaah!"

They hit us with their attacks each time we managed to retrieve from the ground.

"Too... strong," Ichigo struggled getting up, along with the rest. I ran over to her and helped her land safely on her feet. She was becoming a best friend to me. "Arigato, Cream."

"Unforgivable," I mumbled, then looked up towards the crescentors. They had pathetlic evil smiles upon their lips. "Go ahead, smile all you like!"

"Mew Cream?" Lettuce had asked me.

"You think that I'll let you hurt my team mates? Do you think I'm just going to give up! Think again crescentors! I will never give up!" They threw two attacks at me.

I closed my eyes, but then suddenly, words flowed through my mind.

"Cream Archery Staff!" A weapon that had a sword attached to an archery bow, the handle shaped like a heart; a staff and wand also attached, appeared beside me. I took it in my hands, holding it out in front of me and the other Mews. "Golden Meteor Protection!" A star blew out from the wand, creating a golden shield around us all, eliminating the attack.

"Huh?" One of the crescentors asked, and so I released the shield, running over to the others.

"Is everyone okay!" I demanded, putting my hand out in front of me. All of theirs reached out and took it. I closed my eyes, listening to the words of wisdom. "Crystal Spray, Healing Power!" I shouted, a spray forming around us like fog. Before I knew it, they were all on their feet.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon Zacross Spear!"

Each weapon threw an attack towards the crescentors.

"Ready Mew Berry?" Asked Ichigo.

"Ready!" Mew Berry echoed. They loaded into the air, spinning around, joining their attack together.

"Ribbon Doubleberry Check!" Glitter shot out of the attack, and the creature the crescentors had created disappeared.

"Heh. That's alright! We're invicible!" The little crescentor boasted, his black hair waving emphatically under the evening sky. I began reading underneath their skins.

"Ah! Shallow Kimura sent you?" I predicted, attempting to pry any information out of them as much as possible.

"How do you know?" They had asked me.

"I can see right through you. You're scared of him, because he has great power." I smiled, vaguely.

"N-No! That's not true!" The little crescentor spoke again.

"You're just a kid! You could die of this mission!"

"K-Kid! I am no kid! I may have the appearance of a child but..."

"But what? You have a brain of an eighteen year old? Then tell me this... why is PM10 rising to it's critical point?" The youngsters eyes widened, thinking thoroughly until he shook his head.

"I don't have time to do you homework for you!"

"That's because you don't know why."

"Why don't you tell me then Miss Smarty-pants!"

"Hey! We're here to fight, not discuss school subjects!" Ichigo crossed her arms, sulking.

"Thank you, cat lady!" He mocked her.

"Runt!" she murmured under her breath. I smiled, but once I lost focus, the crescentors charged.

"Come on girls, show us how animals dance!" They released their swords and striked at us.

"Ribbon Zacross Spear!" Zakuro's whip of light knocked one out of their hands.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce's colossus wave hit them right in the middle, but they still stood in the same structure.

"Heh, Heh! You girls try to hard!" The little one mocked.

"We'll keep on trying until the Earth is at safety again!" Ichigo argued. "For the Earth's future... I'll serve you ~Nyaa!" She quoted, strutting her pose. "Now, let's get this damn fight over with!"

"Heh. Kitty has a temper!" The little one mocked again.

"Pudding don't like your attitude na no da!" Pudding narrowed her eyebrows, releasing her tamborine and doing her monkey stance. "Ribbon Pudding Ring, INFERNO!" A slit was made in the ground and a gummy drop catched the crescentors like a net. The slit vanished, but the crescentors got away.

"What about you Birdie?" One of them asked, gesturing towards Minto. She smiled, wickedly.

"Ribbon Minto ECHO!" Her arrow shot towards them, they dodged it with a shield that was shaped like a club. I sighed, raising my hands above my head, crossing them to create a cross. I closed my eyes, listened to my heart, and then the words escaped through my lips.

"Torrent Teleportation!" A gust of wind swept over me, teleporting me to the other side to where the crescentors waited, clueless of my presence behind them.

"Ribbon Enchanted Crescent Print Slash!" All of my weapons; the sword, the arrow, the staff, the wand, all took power and shot towards the crescentors, strong glitter cowering over!

"Ah! D-e-f-e-a-t-e-d. Retrieve, retrieve!" The one who, I guessed was the leader ordered, and they teleported away.

I landed on the ground, one hand touching the cold asphalt. I exhaled sharply, catching my breath.

"Woo hoo! You did it Mew Cream! Not bad for your first fight, huh?" Ichigo asked, but I didn't answer.

"Let's go back to the café!" They insisted, and so I followed behind, while they talked about my attacks in front.

Once we reached the café, the companions were pleased with our return.

"How was it?" Keiichiro had asked.

"Cream kicked their butts na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, cannon-balling up into the air.

"Really?" Shirogane asked, retrieving a cake from the kitchen. "What kind of powers did you discover?" He questioned, though I decided not to give no answer. He was cutting the cake as he said this, placing each slice on a plate for us all.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said, loudly. Mine was just a whisper.

"Well... she only discovered four attacks today," Ichigo began.

"Golden Meteor Protection. In which she created a shield around us so we wouldn't be harmed." Minto detailed the first attack I used.

"Crystal Spray, Healing Power. It was used to heal Pudding's and Pudding's onee-chan's injuries na no da!" Pudding added cutely, scooping up a piece of cake with her fork and popping it inside her mouth.

"Her main one, was Ribbon Enchanted Crescent Print Slash," Zakuro had said, eating her cake. I just sat their, playing with it.

Keiichiro and Shirogane were shocked by this discovery. He turned to me. "And what... weapon did you discover?" I turned towards him so that we were face to face.

"I discovered an archery arrow with a heart handle, a sword, staff, and wand attached. To assemble the weapon, I had used the words Cream Archery Staff. Is that all the information you need to know?" I grumpled, and everyone paused with food in their mouth. I wiped my hand across my forehead, ripping the blanket from around my neck. "I'm sorry, I must take my leave now." I stood, collecting my jacket from the back of my chair.

"Cream-san?" Lettuce murmured, I turned around, bowed, then left.

"What's with her?" I heard Minto ask, while Shirogane watched me leave with suspicious eyes.

Was it the fact that I was no longer an ordinary girl? Or was it the fact I felt guilty of my presence in Tokyo right now? I didn't know what opinion sounded more convincing. But, I needed to be alone.

"Hello my little Sukoshi Hyou!" I heard a voice ask.

"Huh?" I said to myself, tilting my head fourty-five degrees around before noticing one of the crescentors, flying towards me. He hooked his fingers beneath my chin.

"I'm quite fond of you, your power would come in handy if you were to join Shallow Kimuta in our dimension." He got a bit closer, our noses practically touching. "What do you say my little Kabu? You know you detest being a Mew Mew. If you came with me, I could make you a normal girl, without any questions. But, your powers I'm afraid would have to stay." He closed his eyes, leaning in closer, pucking his lips.

"NO!" I grunted, pushing him away.

"Fiesty. I like it." He winked at me. Winked. Pfft.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."

"Your charging me for asking your name?" I asked, disbelief in my voice.

"It's a bargain! Last chance.. one kiss for my name!"

I turned around. "I'll pass..." Then I leaned my chin onto my shoulder so that I could see him. I smiled. "I'll just have to find some other way." I winked this time, which seemed to make him want more. He teleported in front of me, grabbing my chin and planting one on my lips. It took me a few seconds to notice, I pushed him off.

"My name is Ayumu, and I am predestined, to be your eternal ... fighter!" I stared at him, shocked. He smiled, leaning in again. "I'll tell you my last name if you lend me another one." He kissed me for a second, but I pushed him off. I panted, not sure what to do. "Your lips taste like cherry..." He mocked, which really ticked me off. I slapped him around the cheek.

"Don't ever kiss me against my own free will again!"

"Free? Is that what you call this life? You aren't normal.."

"Shut up!"

"You're a Mew Mew..."

"Shut up I say!"

"Never an ordinary girl again!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, until a beam circled around me. "W-What's happening?" I thought. I was just outside Café Mew Mew, and everyone inside heard me yell. They came rushing.

"Hey! It's one of those crescentors, na no da!" Pudding pointed towards Ayumu. He snickered.

"I'm not in the mood to fight, I'm just here to stay for the show." He gestured his head toward me.

"What have you done!" Ryou had asked.

"Mew Cream!" Lettuce shouted.

"I never done a thing.. scouts honor." Ayumu held up his hand, then saluted sarcastically.

"Ribbon... HEART VOLCANO!" I exclaimed, and a volcano erupted around Ayumu.

"Huh?" He asked, confused. A few minutes later he vanished, cursing the Mews. I collapsed to the ground.

"Cream!"

"Cream-san!"

"Cream-oneechan!"

I heard them call, Keiichiro checking my pulse.

"She just fainted, possibly from shock. We better get her to a room upstairs."

"Lettuce, call Cream's Okaasan, tell her she will be staying at the café tonight." Shirogane ordered, in which Lettuce obeyed.

"Hai!" Lettuce agreed, and then set off back into the house, dialing the number which was on my cell.

The voices began to fade into the background of my ears, as I finally went into my vortex. The last thing I remembered, was being carried by someone, into the café.


	4. chapter four work and returns

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OR HAVE ANY CURRENT CONNECTIONS WITH TMM, MMP OR TALM! :D

A big shout out to the fans of my stories. I'm actually going to try my hardest, to make this chapter and the rest the best yet :D REVIEW Mew Lovers ;D ❤(｡◕‿◕｡)❤

4. Work and Returns

I awakened to the sound of birds singing, a smell that was undiscoverable filled the air of the room. Once the scent filled my nose, I had to surrender. At first, I had absolutely no clue on where I was hiding, why I was hiding in a room that had only a bed and a desk, until I realised, this was Shirogane's room. Sighing, I swung my legs over the bed, running my fingers through the fringe of my cherry coated hair.

Dandering down the stairs created a delusional dizziness to my vision, I resulted to holding on to the bannister. I entered the kitchen of Café Mew Mew, Keiichiro and Ryou were cleaning dishes, cooking cakes, even mixing ingredients.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, when they had no idea of my presence. Ryou and Keiichiro dropped a plate, turning towards my innotation. I smile filled my lips, my eyebrow raised in amusement. "Am I having a bad hair day?" I teased, Keiichiro smiled one of his charming smiles.

"Nice to see you have finally awakened, Cream." Ryou grumpled. Those words hit my angry point.

"What do you mean, finally!" I demanded, clenching my hands into fists by my sides. Ryou never said anything, he just stood there, trying to suppress a laugh until he was white in the face from holding his breath. His thunderous laugh vibrated the whole café. "What's so funny!" Demanding wasn't one of my fortés, but in this debate, I entitled my gratitude to the tone.

"You are just like Ichigo," he resembled me to her, in between his chuckles. I glowered at him, before barging open the door flaps.

"You really hit the boundary point there Ryou," I heard Keiichiro quote, a wicked smile forming at my lips.

"Ah. She's cute when she's like that." I froze on the spot, my strength against force really paid off today. I didn't understand why I was so shocked by the fact Shirogane called me cute. He only called my angry side cute, not the whole thing! I felt my whole face turn scarlet as I turned around to see Shirogane standing in front of me.

"Um.." I stammered, hanging my head low, not wanting to make eye contact. Now I couldn't face Shirogane without my heart thumping beneath my chest like a horses hoof on a rusted, old, dirt road. It was a continous sound, I had to peek up. Once I did, I regretted it instantly, he was smiling down at me, eyebrow raised. I shook my head, managing to retrieve the rest of the background into my view. "What are you smiling at!" I demanded, and he jerked his head up a bit.

"Your ears are standing out in this crowd," he poked my now White Lion ears. I covered them up with my hands, crouching down a bit. '_How embarassing'_ I thought to myself, though I could see Shirogane's shoes still stood on the spot. "It's alright, Ichigo's and Berry's pop out too." At least that made me feel better, I wasn't the only one who made a complete fool of myself. I shook my head, releasing my hands.

"Stop mocking me! What do you want!" I demanded, feeling guilty of how my feelings turned from flattered to angry. I crossed my arms sulkingly and turned ninty degrees celcius until he grabbed my arm. "Huh?" I asked, unfolding my arms and turning around. Shirogane was staring intensely into my eyes. He handed me a white box with a cream colored ribbon tied into a bow, with peach stripes.

"This if for you," he offered, I genuinely took it from his hands and slid off the lid.

"Kawaii!" I exclaimed. My uniform was cream, with a peach apron attached. The apron was a heart, like the rest, except adding cream stripes across. The neckline, however, was not like the others. Peach buttons stitched down the centre, shaped like hearts. Inside was carved a cream pawprint. The predominate colours were Cream and Peach, considering that was the name of me and my sister. A peach ribbon tied to the collar, techniqued into a bow. The sleeves were puffy but still, one hundred percent kawaii uniform!

"I'm glad you like it," Shirogane admitted, his back facing me instead of his face, a hand shoved in his pocket. "Go try it on, we open soon." He began walking off, until I remembered something.

"Shirogane!" He turned on his heel, slowly yet eagerly. I gulped moving away some of my fringe, I didn't want to continue, but the words just poured out of my mouth. "So you think I'm cute when I'm angry, huh?" I smiled, tentatively. Shoot! Damn my unreliable tongue. I would've thought Ryou would have lied, that he would've scold me for saying such a thing; but to my intense surprise, he smiled and walked towards me, looking down to my level.

"You're cute any how... Cream," he straightened a strand of my hair that had waved out of place. I felt myself go red in the face once again, I hanged my head so he wouldn't see. "Don't hide your face... the crimson brings out the tint in your hairline." He hooked his fingers underneath my chin, I was compelled to look up. I didn't know how to react, what if he was going to try to kiss me? My eyes stayed open, and then finally, he let go. I exhaled sharply, only just realising I was holding my breath throughout the whole conversation of staring at each other. He walked away, hands behind his head, his straps hanging down just past his shoulders. "The dressing room is to your right." He directed, and I followed his directions until I reached my destination.

I dressed slowly, pulling my dress through my legs, and shrugging the sleeves through my arms. I zipped up the back without trouble, my extended arms were tolerable at times. I slid on my boots that looked like the others except with a cream heart, brushed my clothes down in case any glitter of dirt emmerged, and headed out to serve the customers. I was humming my favorite tune with my eyes closed until I bumped into a boy who was just walking by. I fell to the ground.

"Gomennasai," he apologised, holding out his hands to help me up. I placed my palm on top of his and yanked myself up from the floor.

"No blood, no foul. Welcome to Café Mew Mew," I greeted him. He was a full head taller then me, his hair an opaque black, shining and tousled. His eyes were an emerald green, literally; they shined under the light of the room.

"I'm welcomed, arigato. Watashi wa Katsuro Masaru, and you are?" Katsuro asked as I smiled, a heart-warming smile.

"I'm Cream Miyuki, I've just started working here." I bowed and he mimicked me like a fraternal mirror. "Hajime mashite, Cream." He stretched his arm out to the doorway, leading me past first.

"Nice to meet you too," I echoed, walking in front with him behind. I took inventory on his footsteps and breath that followed behind, until a customer entered, I had to greet them. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, I am Cream and I will be your hostess for today," I greeted the two young girls, who were staring straight behind me, twirling their hair in between their fingers. I turned around to see Katsuro at my feet, like he was a shadow, stalking me. I rolled my eyes back to the girls, and they finally left Katsuro's eyes.

"Table for two?" The request was aimed at Katsuro, and I knew it! They gave him a look that read; 'unless you care to join us?' I wanted to say this is a café, not a flirting bar, but I thought better. Rudeness was never a way to serve customers.

I took my order pad from the pockets of my apron and said; "Right this way please," I lead them to the next table that was free for two, handed them menu's, and waited patiently, pen poised to write their order. I was leaning against one of the columns of the café, watching as Minto sipped her tea and Ichigo moaned about it, when suddenly the girls decided their order.

"May we have fruit a la modé and a glass of water?" I wrote down the order, and went through the kitchen flaps. Keiichiro was icing a cake, so I peeked over his shoulder to take a look. He was just touching up the cake with some vanilla icing, placing strawberries after every squirt.

"Akasaka-san," I caught his attention, before finally handing him the sheet of the order I just wrote down.

"Coming right up," he smiled again, leaving the cake to set. He placed the sheet of paper against the counter and I began exiting the kitchen.

"By the way... nice cake!" I shouted as I exit, dandering off to serve some more customers. Ichigo was still moaning at Minto, whereas she just kept sipping her tea, and speaking calmly, sarcastically. Berry and Tasuku were serving some customers, Tasuku rolling around on his rollerskates, Berry trying not to get in the way. Pudding was performing her rotating basin trick, balancing the plates on top of the basin. Zakuro was acting stubbornly towards the customers instead of her usual perky mood on television. After a long five minutes, I got the order from Keiichiro and marched towards table six.

"Here is your order," I placed two fruit a la modé's down on the table and two glasses of water.

"Itadakimasu!" They praised together, before digging into their order. I sighed, leaving to mark the next order.

"Cream.. could you go collect the bill from table three please?" Lettuce asked for my hospitality. I nodded and went to collect the bill.

"Arigato for eating at Café Mew Mew, come again soon." As they exit, I put the tips in the jar and the bill in the cash register.

"How's it going?" Ryou asked, coming up beside me. I jumped a little, but then retrieved my standard of standing up straight.

"It's going fine," I smiled, a farewell smile before flipping up the board to exit from behind the register. I grabbed a wet cloth, starting to clean up table three. It wasn't that much of a mess, just a few crumbles in which I swept off with a dust-pan and brush. Picking up the empty glasses and plates, I turned around to see Katsuro sitting with the other two girls from earlier. They were giggling and twirling their hair, eating their fruit a la modé's respectively. I decided to go and take someone elses order before the day ends.

"Nyaaaa, what a long day!" Ichigo complained, yawning, stretching, and planting herself down on one of the chairs as I mopped up the floor.

"Now who isn't doing any work?" Minto's complaint was aimed entirely at Ichigo.

"Hey! You try working a whole day with customers Minto!" Ichigo challenged, venom in her voice.

"I'll take you up on that offer when I want to get a headache."

"Argh!" Ichigo grumpled, raising to help clean up. She came by my side and started sweeping with a broom. "Sometimes, Minto is a little irtiating! But, she is part of the team, I'll just have to get used to her not working. I mean, we have you now, so my shifts will be lower standard." She praised my being here, a smile forming at my lips.

"Cream-oneechan is Pudding's new team mate na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, doing a double flip hand-stand. I bent down to her level, patting her on the head.

"I hear you can do tricks Pudding?" It was implied as a question, not a request.

"Hai! Pudding will show Cream one na no da!" I shook my hands out in front of me, trying to get her to stop, but she was already bouncing all over the place, changing into all of her tricks. I shrugged, applausing her tricks. Once she had done that, she landed in front of me, panting for breath. "Pudding is worn out na no da." Her cheerful voice vanished, only exhaustion was left in her words. She sat down on one of the chairs, sipping some water. An idea came to mind.

"Hey Pudding?" She looked up as she heard her name.

"Hm? Cream-oneechan na no da."

"Want me to show you one of my tricks?" I asked, and her eyes brightened.

"Cream-oneechan is a fellow performer na no da!" She jumped up from her seat, arms raised above her head.

"Not as good as you though," I admitted, Pudding was much more talented then my one trick. "Here it goes," everyone's eyes were on me. I tip-toed onto my toes, flipped backwards, and once I landed on my feet, my outfit had changed from my work uniform, to a white checked skirt, the checks a light grey, my top a grey bodice with a white jacket. My knee-length white boots, had no heel to them.

"Wow, na no da! Cream-oneechan has to teach Pudding the dress-fast trick na no da!" She hugged my leg, pleading. I raised my hands in a surrendering motion.

"Alright, alright! I'll teach you soon! It takes alot of training Pudding, remember that." I scruffed her hair, she giggled, and finally nodded, accepting the fact that she'd have to train to learn the trick. She skipped off towards the dressing room, sighing to the fact she had to change herself. I smiled watching her leave, she was so much like that little girl in the park that Ryou saved. There I go again, thinking of Ryou.. speak of the angel..

"Great work today, and great trick!" He motioned to my outfit, I nodded, picking up a pile of plates, taking them to the kitchen, planting them safely into the basin of the sink. I turned on the hot and cold faucet, to make a warm bath for the china and cutlery. I washed quickly, careful not to spill and exited the kitchen.

"Well girls, today was a success!" Ichigo cheered, hugging Masaya around the waist. She tip-toed up on her toes, just about to kiss him when suddenly...

"AH!" Everyone ducked down as the side of the Café blew up.

"Hey! I just cleaned there!" Minto complained, Ichigo mumbling something under her breath.

"Heh. Too bad, you'll just have to take the night shift." The little crescentor said.

Ayumu snickered, one arm stretched across his chest, weapon in hand. "Good one Saburo," he praised the little one who I now learned was named Saburo.

"Thanks! Hey girlies, it's homework time! What is the combination of a Porcupine and an infuser? Here's an example... Exhibit A!" Saburo pointed towards the door, and a giant Porcupine stood there, on two feet.

"Cripes! What is that thing! ~Nyaa!"

"It's a huge Porcupine, Ichigo. And that's not even in any textbooks I've read." This was aimed at Saburo, and I could see I hit his angry point.

"You really bug me old lady," Any wicked smile left upon my mouth vanished, my jaw was now dropping.

"I'm not old! Your just a baby!" I insulted him back, and the Porcupine threw one of its spike at me. I dodged it by flipping backwards, sideways, forward. He finally stopped throwing and I landed on the ground safely, one knee propped, I smiled. "Those spikes are really a health hazard to this café," It was fun teasing these crescentors, they get annoyed so easily, and distracted.

"Well it's about to hit the extreme!" Another spike that was on fire came flying at me, I hadn't even transformed yet, but I had to do something. I closed my eyes, thinking deeply of safety until...

"Diamond Shield!" A shield that had the reflexes of a diamond surrounded around me, sending the fire spike make towards the predasite. It evaporated into glitter, a little Porcupine and something shaped like a jellyfish left in it's place. Masha, Ichigo's sensor, R2000, collected the infuser.

"Retrieve!" Masha flapped his wings, and the crescentors stared at me, I stared back.

"Hrmph. You're right Ayumu, she could come in handy with our group," a crescentor with dark blue hair, and dark blue eyes that didn't have pupils, just a white shining tint came infront of the other floating crescentors.

"Hai, Daisuke! Her power is unlimited, I've tried pursuading her with my expertise but, she won't budge." Ayumu informed Daisuke about his plan to remove me from the Mew Project.

"Hrmph, we'll take Cream Miyuki with a side dish of her powers." Daisuke requested, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry sir, that's not on our menu." Zakuro said, calmly.

"Well, you better go find the ingredients then, shouldn't you?" Another crescentor who had shining light purple hair with red eyes, no pupils once again just a white shining tint, had ordered us.

"We're closed for burglary, farewell crescentors." Ichigo reminded them, waving her goodbyes.

"I'm not going with you crescentors! Not today, not ever!" I transformed quickly, this time my bodice had stitches down the middle. I was confused at first, but decided to ignore it. Everyone else followed my lead, aiming their weapons.

"Ribbon... Minto Arrow!" Minto's arrow knocked into the one with the crimson eyes.

"Juro!" Daisuke yelled toward Juro, the one who had just collapsed, causing him to get hit by Minto's arrow.

"Ribbon Puddingring INFERNO!" Pudding trapped them in one of her gum drops.

"Ribbon Zacross Spear!" Zakuro's whip of light cut through Pudding's gumdrop to add more power, but didn't break the jelly. Everyone jumped out of the way when it exploded with more force, except for Pudding. She stood there in shock, watching as death faced her eyes.

"Mew Pudding!" Everyone shouted, "get out the way!" But, she never did, until...

"Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu!" A red click-clack toy shot right through the puddingring, seperating into shards. A little boy with brown hair in high pigtails, golden eyes with cat slits and elf ears came to Pudding's rescue, picking her up and flying towards us all. He planted pudding down on her feet safely.

"Taru-Taru na no da!" Pudding exclaimed, hugging 'Taru-Taru' around the neck.

"Taruto!" Everyone else shouted, except for me and Berry.

"Nice to see you again ladies," he winked at Pudding.

"What are you doing back here na no da!" Pudding was filled with excitement, not letting go of Taruto.

"You still owe me another Candy Drop, Pudding.." Taruto replied, smiling at Pudding.

"Hai! Pudding does! Pudding owes Taru-Taru another Candy drop na no da!" Excitement filled the air of the room, I stood pressed against the back wall.

"Um.. guys.." I finally managed to say once everyone stopped revolving around Taruto. Everyone stared at me. "Not to burst anyones bubble but, there's sort of a fight going on here!" I gestured towards the floating crescentors once more, before two other guys came flying in with matching elf ears.


	5. chapter five changes

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. But, as an apology gift, the Tokyo Mew Mew cast is here with me!**

**Kisshu: Yeah yeah, whatever. Get on with the story!**

**Me: *narrows eyebrows* You're even lucky I've brought you back in! Be grateful.**

**Kisshu: Pfft. I don't need to be grateful to a mere human like you.**

**Me: *hisses***

**Ichigo: Just get on with the story.**

**Kisshu: Yo! koneko-chan!**

**Ichigo: *rolls eyes***

**Shirogane: Why am I here again?**

**Me: Because, I haven't written a chapter for so long! I thought I'd give them a treat.**

**Keiichiro: Why am I here? I should be making some fine opal tea back at the caf-**

**Me: Shut up! On with the story XD DISCLAIMER PLEASE XD**

**Everyone: Disclaimer: Chelsea Louise Baldwin does not and will not own TMM, MMP, or TALM! She only wishes. =D 3**

**Me: *scowls***

5. CHANGES

"Kisshu! Pai!" Ichigo said, running up and hugging both of them into a group hug.

"No time for reunions Koneko-chan, we have a battle to fulfill." Kisshu loaded his dragon swords, turning to face the Crescentors.

Pai wielded his fan that was shaped like a red spade, yellow spikes as the outline with an inside pattern, tracing thoroughly the shape.

Taruto readied his click-clack toy, and we all loaded ours.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Raspberry Rod!"

"Minto Arrow!"

"Lettuce's Castanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro's whip!"

I never said my original, a new attack came to mind.

"Crystal Caduceus!" A miniature golden pole came up beside me, solid cream snake statues twirled around it, loop through loop. The tip of the caduceus, was shaped like a heart, and as usual, a black pawprint engraved.

Everyone stared at me for a moment, but shrugged it off and faced the Crescentors, who had also wielded their attacks.

"Do you really think you can beat us just by adding three more aliens, who lost against you in a battle?" Ayumu asked, aimed entirely at me.

"Worth a shot," I challenged, jumping into the air.

"Ribbon Crystal Tornado!" Diamonds shot out of the heart, which had opened up to reveal a gun-esque source. The sharp edges slashed across Saburo's arm, making him screech in pain as the blood trickled down to his wrists, drip-dropping onto the café floor. The foul, rusty smell of it made my head spin.

"Emerarudo denki tsunami!" A star-like substance was thrown at me, and I couldn't dodge it. It exploded in front of me, and I fell too the ground.

"Cream!" I heard someone yell, but my head was in so much un-endurable pain, I couldn't remember the name of the person with the voice who said my name.

"Heh. Your powerful weapon is down," Just as they were about to throw something at them, my body started glowing.

A cream beam surrounded me, and I stood up.

"Don't hurt them..." I grunted; "Don't you dare hurt them! Hya!" I repeated, angrily now, while charging forward, dueling them violently.

"Cream, stop!" Ayumu pleaded, but I couldn't until...

I felt a pair of lips crush against mine, and a strange phenomenon happened. My hair, cropped into the same shape, length and width of Ichigo's human form hairstyle, except black. My Mew outfit changed from a cream leotard with a skirt attached, to a mini black dress with boots and black gloves.

Once the lips parted though, I was back to normal. Ayumu was the one, who had kissed me.

I floated to the ground, ripping off my power pendant and throwing it at Shirogane's feet. "I quit!"

The reason for my mood swing was because, this time around, when he kissed me, I saw into the past, present, and future.

I began running out of the door, when suddenly, a feeling hit me; directed from Pai. I gulped.

"Mew... Aqua?" Everyone choked, staring at me. I turned around, staring for half a minute before running down the path, out under the hedge.

I didn't know how I'd ended up near a dark alley with the foul smell of cigarettes and alcohol filling the atmosphere with it's fragrance.

Graffiti splashed the walls, cigarette butts lined the foundation, a heavy block of gangs passed me. They nudged me on my shoulder and I had to take a step back to regain my balance. I looked up in time to catch a cold glare.

"Cream-san!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind, footsteps approaching as I turned with a mere precaution. Katsuro.

I moved a lock of my fringe out of my eyes to get a better view. He was wearing a pastel grey v-neck tee with white jeans.

"Katsuro. Hey." I smiled, the wind blowing my cherry-coated hair.

"What are you doing out so late?" He had asked, showing concern as a little crease formed between his eyebrows.

"Oh. Um. I'm not sure. Er." I stammered, conjuring an excuse. "I've.. just come back from late shift. So." I shrugged my shoulders, keeping them frozen in place for ten and a half seconds before squaring them again.

"Oh; right. Sorry I went off with those girls earlier, they go to my Junior High School." I never tended to ask for an explanation but, as he said this a faint clatter of my teeth errupted. The kind you get when you rub sand paper together and it makes your teeth feel like they will just decay, drown in a pool of bacteria.

"It's fine. I was working anyway." I assured him.

"But, you are free now?" Katsuro smiled, invitingly.

I nodded, gulping at the same time. Not loudly' silently.

"Then, I'll walk you home." He held out his hand in which I genuinely took. My fingers were in between his and the faint drop of rain emmerged.

Danger was near by.

Before I could react, I heard a roar. A roar coming from near Iohara Park.

Gasping, I released the hold of his hands, backing away. Casually yet noticably, I pulled down the sleeve of my jacket.

"You heard that too?" He looked scared, I couldn't leave him. What should I do? If I don't transform, people could get hurt. Worse yet, Katsuro could get hurt.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry... Katsuro!" I ran away, tears streaming from my eyes as I hid behind a curved building.

"Mew Mew Cream! Metamorphose!"

The transformation was over in less than two minutes, and I ran to the signal that showed on my pendant.

"Mew Cream!"

"Na no da."

Everyone exclaimed, running up beside me. I grunted, running faster then my normal pace.

"Ayumu! Stop this okay! I've retired! I'm no longer a Mew Mew!" I shouted, aimed at Ayumu who was floating with Saburo at his side and Daisuke. The Mews stared at me as they all snickered, evil grins on their lips.

"Good. Then we can take you now." He teleported beside me, grabbing my hand.

"NO!" I yelled, but he planted his lips against mine and I transformed into one of them. The faint spot of blood, the small part of me that had their DNA, drained the Mew transformation, and I was... different... evil.

Once they had parted, I opened my eyes, looking at my reflection in his. They were now, a devil red, angry.

"URYAA!" I roared, looking at the Mew Mew's who gasped. The other aliens floated, staring at me. Shirogane and Keiichiro came.

"N-Nani?" Ryou asked, looking at me.

"C-C-Cream... B-Became A... CRESCENTOR?" Ichigo exclaimed, clasping her hand over her mouth.

A pain rushed through me, and I turned back into my normal self, collapsing to the ground, panting for breath.

I cough-choked a hairball.

"Oops ~uryaa" I was back to my normal self.

"C-Cream?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes?"

"You... you were a Cresentor you..." She paused. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. Did I, become a Crescentor?

"We must remove the blood, immediately! Otherwise, a fight could emmerge, becoming more severe because of her powers!" Ryou ordered, helping me up.

"Cream!" It was Katsuro. He stared at me in shock as he took in my appearance. Everyone else looked at him. "You're a... M-M-M-M-"

"Mew Mew." I stood up on my own two feet by myself and smiled, walking towards him, my heels reverberating an echo on the asphalt. "Yes. I'm Mew Cream." For now.


	6. 6 blood runs thicker than water

**Soundtrack:**

**-Kanashii Dekigata**

**-Tsutawaranai Kimochi**

**-Yasashisa No Chikara**

**-Shiriasu**

**-Red Data Animals No Chikara O Karite**

**-Shinpi No Mew Aqua**

**-Eyecatch**

**-Te Ga Kari O Sagase**

**-Dark Blue No Shirei**

**-Chimera Anima Shutsugen**

**-Ao No Kishi Kenzan**

**-Tokyo Mew Mew Metamorphose! **

**-Sentou Kaishi**

**-Kusen**

**-Kanashimi O Nori Koe Hijiri Naru Chikara O**

**-Sounyuu Uta 'Glider'**

**-Yuuri Na Tatakai**

**-Kaishu**

**-Yuuyake**

**- Jikai Yokoku**

**-Koi Wa A La Mode**

**-Du Bi Du Dancing Night**

—

**Taruto and Pudding: Acchi-muite-hoi**

**Me: Stop playing rock, paper, scissors you midgets! *winks* ;]**

**Taruto: I am not a midget, you are just lanky!**

**Pudding: Na no da.**

**Pai: Hrmpth. We need to find more Mew Aqua.**

**Me: Only if I say so.**

**Pai: You do say so... *confused look***

**Me: Do I? ;] *making him more confused***

**Ayumu: When is Cream going to join us?**

**Cream: Never! **

**Ayumu: You have our blood, you have to sometime.**

**Cream: Sometime in never-land. Fly away to the north star, Mr. Pan!**

**Saburo: Pfft. Lame.**

**Cream: Your parapara's.**

**Ichigo: ~Nyaaa! CATNIP!**

**Me: ICHIGO! FOCUS!**

**Kisshu: Yes, koneko-chan focus.**

**Aoyama-kun: Ichigo, don't worry, look at me, stay focused.**

**Me: WHO LET THE TREEHUGGER IN THE STUDIO?**

**Ichigo: *looks guilty***

**Me: *narrows eyes* Do you want to be excluded from the premises?**

**Ichigo: No!**

**Me: Security!**

***Security comes***

**Me: Take Aoyama-kun to the dungeon.**

**Aoyama: *struggling* Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Masaya!**

**Kisshu: *snickers***

**Daisuke: Cream... join us. *hypnotizing her***

**Cream: THAT DOESN'T... W-W-WORK! *working***

**Me: Stop is Daisuke, or I'll make you die! ;p**

**Daisuke: *turns away* Yes, Ma'am. *Sarcastic salute***

**Me: Good. Now, disclaimer please!**

**Keiichiro: Can I go make some tea?**

**Me: If you do the disclaimer you can make us all cakes and tea to wash it down. **

**Keiichiro: Deal! **

**Me: *waits* ... **

**[Thirty-five seconds later]**

**Me: NOW! KEIICHIRO! NOW!**

**Keiichiro: Oh. Right. Chelsea Louise Baldwin doesn't own and will not own TMM, MMP, and TALM**

**Me: Arigato! *bows* Now... FORWARD... MARCH...**

**Ichigo: To the story?**

**Me: OF COURSE! XD**

—

6. Blood runs thicker than water.

I wasn't even the slightest bit informed by the tests, the IV needling my arm, the annoying beep of the heart monitor. Worst of all, Katsuro, who was sleeping on the faux recliner across the room. They had set up a hospital in the café.

I went to tug out the cord, but someones hand beat me there. Ryou.

I groaned and turned on my side, hearing his prompt sigh.

"Cream, you cannot ignore me forever."

"Watch me," I challenged. He was on the other side now, our foreheads a margin apart.

"Please, just listen?" His blue eyes, sparkling like diamonds, were moist. I turned over, again.

"I'll listen, but I won't talk," I bargained, nonchantly.

"Fine," he grunted, angrily.

"Fine," I echoed, waiting as patiently as possible. I leant over the side cabinet, where a box of breadsticks were waiting. I nibbled on the ends.

"Don't quit being a Mew Mew," Shirogane finally managed.

I looked around the room for a short while, storing the white paneled walls, the wide set windows, the waiting furniture into memory before I answered, giving in to our compromise.

"Is that it? You don't want me to quit being a Mew?" I asked, nibbling on the end of the breadstick, again.

He nodded, yes.

"For my benefit or yours?"

"All of ours, actually, Cream." He stared at Katsuro. "He's a good kid."

"Yeah, he is." I bragged. "I just felt so bad for leaving him there. I feel so bad that he had to find out this way."

"He's taking it rather well. If he didn't like it, would he be here now?" He questioned, and I had to admit, he had something there.

As if he heard our conversation, Katsuro stretched, yawned and flexed his muscles from the binding, flickering his eyes open. He spotted me awake and I sat up. His lips curved into an uneven smile.

"You're up!" He was by my side, hugging me. It felt a little embarrassing with Ryou as company, but he stepped back to give us room.

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything." I sighed, this slight amnesia irritating me to death.

"They have removed some of the blood," Katsuro explained, flickering his eyes up where Ryou stood, and back to me again. "He likes you, you know."

I looked up to where Shirogane was meant to be standing, but all that was left, was the scent of pine and peppermint.

"I know," I admitted with a sigh. Defeat was the last thing on my mind, but it ached to try and smile.

"Do you like him?"

"What! No!" I lied, feebly.

"I don't really want to date a taken girl," Katsuro blushed, violently. His scarlet cheeks burning with the light.

"Oh," I flushed, flattered. "Katsuro. . ."

"I know, you don't want to date me." He had a slight pout on the bottom of his lip. "It would've been fun."

"I don't want to put you in danger."

"I like danger."

"Yeah, but I don't like putting _you_, in danger. Don't you see?" I mused. "We would be star-crossed lovers. Like Romeo and Juliet except for I'm a superhero. Half animal with stupid idiotic Crescentor blood."

I heard that, a voice in my head said, and it wasn't my conscience. That would've scared a normal person, but I'm not normal. I'm not even full human!

Katsuro turned towards the door. "Your friends are waiting to ambush you, so I better leave."

"Don't leave the café!" I begged, miraging getting down on both knees in a praying position.

"I won't, I'll eat. I haven't eating all night, so I'm starving." Katsuro patted his stomach, and a giggle escaped my lips, but then my face was serious.

"Great, a Mew Mew messing with your eating diets. What's next, homeless shelters and worldly aims destroyed?"

Katsuro laughed at my little rant and then softly, gently, unsurely, bent his lips to my forehead in a friendly notion.

"Rest, okay? I'll be here." And that was all I wanted right now.

Once the door was shut, it reopened again with everyone in here; Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Berry, Aoyama, Tasuku, Akasaka, Ryou. Kisshu, Pai, Taruto... I didn't even know them and they were already brown nosing with the Mews.

Balloons shot from strings around some of their wrists, others had flowers and cards.

"Rob a florist or a party shop?" I asked, aimed at everyone.

"We robbed Shirogane's wallet," Ichigo teased.

"By the way, here is your change," Zakuro handed Ryou two yen.

"Hai na no da. Pudding brought you tulips na no da." Pudding came up beside me, reaching on her tiptoes to hand me the flowers. I took them.

"Thank you Pudding," I smelt them the way people do in movies. "They smell like lemon."

Her eyes beamed.

I wanted to get up, so I trusted my legs, testing them to see if I still had use with them. I managed to stand on two feet, luckily.

"I'll put them in a vase," I looked around. "Later." I set the tulips down on the table as Minto decorated the dorm with the balloons, coating the wall with cards.

"You are making Ryou's room a girl room," Ichigo complained.

"Baka! The café is a girl restaurant. Why not splash the walls with girl instincts?"

"How long will I be in here for?" I asked, interupting their mundane rant.

"Until the blood is officially lost."

"You're taking my blood?" I asked, offended by Akasaka's rudeness. Maybe it was my imagination, Akasaka is never that rude. He was the charming, original type.

"It's for the best."

My conscience protested, but I didn't want the enemies blood any longer.

"But, it isn't about blood," I whispered, my voice almost a breath.

"Cream-san, what do you mean?" Lettuce asked, confused.

"Ayumu kissed me. . . I transformed into one of them when he kissed me!" I recalled. "It's like when Ichigo gets kissed and she turns into a cat!"

She frowned at that. "Thank you for reminding me! It hardly happens anymore!" She disagreed.

"She's right, Ryou. . ." Akasaka agreed, with me.

"Huh? Nani?" Shirogane sounded just as offended.

"Before that, the only glimpse of her attachments were her fighting skills." The images were on replay in my mind as I floated that point. "If he hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't be a Crescentor."

"Yeah!" Everyone chorused.

"And when you came Ryou. . ." Akasaka stared at him, Ryou stared at me, I stared at the window. I didn't want to meet his stare.

My head wouldn't allow the non contact, so it tuned my eyes into his. Everyone stared, and then I walked towards him. I stood right at the edge of his feet. He stared down at me.

"Sorry," I apologised. "But, I have in fact resigned from the Mew package."

"Cream!" A chorus of cries followed after. And then I remembered Pai.

"Oh yeah, Pai. . ." He stared as soon as he heard his name spoken.

"Hai, Cream?"

"What exactly is, Mew Aqua?"

"A power source. . ." He explained, flickering a quick glane at Lettuce. Someone has a crush.

"Need help finding some?" I offered, and the three aliens cat slit eyes widened, along with everyone else.

"S-Sure. . ." Pai accepted.

"But, in return. . ." His eyes became regretful "I would like you to stay. To protect the Mew Mew's."

All three aliens smiled. "We'll do our best," Kisshu was the one who answered.

"Arigato."

I done my dress change trick and then closed my eyes, letting the conscience speak.

Seriously? You are helping those aliens but you are not helping us? My moral sense whined.

"That would be correct," I answered, my voice speaking rather than my mind. I could feel people's stares.

You won't even join us when you have our blood!

"Not anymore I don't," and then it hit me. "Oh my god! You're in my mind!"

The Crescentors snickered, and I screamed.

"Cream?" Ryou was balancing me, and Katsuro was in the room, gripping my hand.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"She started talking to herself and then screamed. . ." I heard Ryou explain above my tortured, twisted pain.

"They. . . They are in my mind! Get them out!" I thrashed against the bed where they had placed me, pinning my arms down so that I couldn't escape. The Crescentors chuckled, evily, and then slowly faded away.

I gasped, able to breathe again. I became aware of the throbbing at the side of my head, and I instinctively reached for it. The arms of the Mews were no longer holding me down.

"Do it!" I pleaded. "Get rid of the blood and I'll stay a Mew Mew!"

They all exchanged a glance.

"The blood," Akasaka answered. "Has been drained, Cream."

And then I knew, the blood had nothing to do with my connections.


	7. chapter 7 possible impossibilities

Disclaimer: I hereby certify that TMM, MMP, and TALM, have no current connections with me. And I will never have any source of relations towards the two animes and one manga.

7. Possible Impossibilities

A few weeks past, and the Crescentors hadn't made an appearance to destroy or destruct since my last decision.

Besides an obvious dilemma, a vague curiosity overwhelmed my sorrow as I stored my current view, that was indeed sunrise. It could've been sunset, turning into twilight, and then carrying toward midnight to start a new day. But even now, as my youth momentarily teared apart with danger, my ex-companions, my ex-allies, still tried their best to protect me. With an attempt so friendly, so hospitable, everyday, every night, no matter how hard they tried to soothe away the thoughts that still haunted my mind, they glued. Like a fly caught in a spiders web, I wished right there, right then, could've been the last night of my life.

"Cream," it was Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo." A barren attempt still managed to pull a smile, but only true friends would know the honest truth behind it. Eyes _are_ the windows to one soul, after all.

"I brought you some coffee and two plates of grilled dried mackerel."

"Two plates?"

"It's my favorite dish!" Ichigo noted, sprinkling a small ounce of whining on top.

"Since when does every one go all macho hero-complex on just one half human?"

"You know why." We both flinched. "Anywho, now you're up, Shirogane wants to speak to you at the café."

We had hired a motel for my stay, so the Crescentors wouldn't find me through thoughts. I had to keep my mind clear. Some of the Mew's were protecting my mom and dad, though a note recalled that dad went away on business with the school's district. I wondered when we'd get around to applying me for school.

A lame excuse was that I'd fallen sick with an illness so contagious, it'd probably give a normal human frostbites. They even faked doctors out of the aliens, who made out they were going to a halloween party as elves. Strange how they can insult themselves without humor or emotions.

She ate until her second tummy was full, and darted towards the café.

Once we reached our destination, something seemed to pry in my brain cells. A tugging feeling in the pit of my stomach, ached as I neared. It vanished when I was fully inside.

"Cream!" Everyone shouted, hugging me one at a time.

I returned the hugs emotionlessly, and put on my mundane phoney composure of pleasure and delight.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked with a sigh. One of the rules was that I only eat breakfast in the café. There was no contract or fine print, so I could easily walk away, with any degree of returning.

"Omelets." Akasaka answered, making a sudden appearance from the kitchen with a tray full of dishes. He simply removed the bowl that rested on top, retrieving a whole new kind from what he stated. "Well, for the starters, any way."

Another sigh. But, this one seemed to ache my spine. I stared at the breakfast for three whole seconds, dared a peek at the others, and sat at my usual place.

Akasaka set my breakfast down in front of me, with a mug of sencha.

My fork and knife seemed eager to get to their daily work routine, but my stomach seemed to be protesting. It felt hollow, empty, with a void that opaquely enrolled a routine of its own.

"May I remind you lot, that Ichigo has already fed me this morning." I lied. I only had half of the mackerel until giving leftovers to Ichigo, who watched with a wary expression as I cut, dip, rolled, and cavorted. The fish was flat, in the end.

"Tamagoyaki is your favorite." Tamagoyaki was a traditional Japanese breakfast. Rolled Omelets.

"That may be, but Natto's, Nori's and Miso soup seems a little too much." I picked up a lid off of another dish. "Broiled fish?" I guessed.

"Compliments of the chef." Akasaka entertained the alive part of my mind by taking off his hat, bowing it, and doing a swirling move so his hat was back on his brown hair. The rest of my mind was dead, broken.

I didn't laugh, and that seemed rude so I cracked a smile, letting a sigh escape that sounded like laughter.

The salted salmon seemed to have a little too much salt sprinkled in. I had asked Akasaka, and he explained Pudding wanted to help.

"Pudding wanted to make Cream-oneechan feel better na no da. Seeing as Cream is in hiding na no da." Her babylike voice chimed the room.

"Pudding, it's okay, honest." I chewed every cut piece with care. "Salt is good. If I eat it with the seaweed, it'd be like swimming under sea."

Her smile reached her eyes.

I drank the sencha more deeply, until the cup was empty. I hadn't realised how thirsty I was. I seemed to be keeping an eye out for both Katsuro and Shirogane.

Akasaka returned with another drink for me, replacing the other one. I thought it was more sencha, but as I tasted it, it appeared to be ayataka.

"I think I'm going to have to critique your abilities to cook, Akasaka." I warned, shoving the drink in front of my lips again, tasting. "The ice side of it tickles my throat, in a good way. Tickling my tonsils."

"Shouldn't we be working on your recent attributions? Instead of judging food timelines." Shirogane interupted in a rude monotone, hands behind his head. Katsuro followed behind, and a smile lit my lips.

"Katsuro!" I jumped to my feet in a reflex, tripping over my boots. I thought I'd catched my balance with a chance of luck, but a second look noted I was in his arms. "You stayed!" I buried my head in his chest and let a few quiet tears escape.

"Yeah. I told you I would." His voice sounded sad as I felt his hands on my shoulders, prying me away from the contact. I felt abandoned, instantly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing a handful of my hair and twirling it back into place so I could see him properly. Luckily, no tears seemed to stain my florid cheeks.

"Nothing." He lied wistfully.

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Never has been!"

"Always will be!" We argued until we were dancing in a circling motion, having a staring competition.

"Your pants are on fire." I faked a shocked expression, stepping back and reaching for the fire extinguisher. He looked at his jeans, raised an eyebrow and looked back at me.

"Ha! You looked! That proves you are one!" I stuck my tongue out, childishly. He crossed his arms in the same youth.

"Now, now, kids." Everyone seemed to be watching our little rant, with an amused expression enlightening their faces.

"Just tell her, Katsuro, or you could be six feet under the grime by midnight." Berry was the one who demanded this. I was beginning to like her better then I had before. I envied her for her courage, since she was the first with two instincts. But I have four! Four bloody animals and blood that doesn't belong. Oh yeah, that's been cleared. I still didn't understand that part. Right now, I was focusing on Katsuro, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Berry seemed annoyed. A second guess claimed that, everyone knew what Katsuro was hiding. My sentimental latter seemed more relevant.

"Cream..." I looked up at him. "I have a confession."

My arms dropped, and I was worried what he was about to say for some reason.

"W-what is it?" I spluttered, panic poisoning my reactions.

"Well... you're a Mew, correct?"

I nodded.

"And, you promised if the blood was removed, you'd stay a Mew, correct?"

I nodded once more, having that tugging feeling in my stomach again. It reached my spine this time.

"Well, how about if we have the blood put back in?"

"WHAT!" I demanded. "Oh yeah, let's kill her with more torture from the pathetic Crescentors. Seriously?" The chair died as I knocked it on the floor. My strength seemed to break one leg.

"Cream..." Lettuce tried to reason with me. I shook her hand off my shoulder, where it had been placed.

"You do not know the full story!" Katsuro reminded.

"I know that this won't end in a happily ever after. Dude! Occasionally, I would've totally transformed and probably ended up dislocating your arms from their sockets, but luckily, I have just harmed a piece of furniture!"

"Calm down, Cream!" It was Ryou.

"And you, Mister I'm-the-boss-of-everyone..." Ichigo smiled wickedly as I said this. "How can you be backing him up? You were the one who said that I should have the blood removed, stay my thoughts clear of my surrounding incase they find me! And for what? You're just going to put it back in?"

My breakfast was the second thing that died, china smashing the floor. How ironic. China on a Japanese café's floor. Maybe I'll write a dial-up map of my own. The locations on where to visit when you want danger, places to visit if you want to dig your own graves, and places where you end up in a death bed! All in which involve death.

"Listen! Katsuro thought of a theory. You said so yourself, a couple of weeks back, that it had nothing to do with blood. It was something about you that dragged their connections to you. Your teleportation. Your fighting skills. Your impossible quad instincts.

"And then, Katsuro thought of something impossible, but not so in your case." Ryou's words came out in a rush, I couldn't find my own voice. To a chosen degree, I waited with _im_patience.

"With a three weeks disappearance, do you still think they'd be trying to connect with you?" It was Minto. "Do you think that maybe, they have given up?"

"No," my answer was my opinion. "I do not think that. It's impossible. I've kept my mind clear, like everyone has been telling me to. Why?"

"Because, the possible impossibility would be, if you kissed someone human, and exchanged bloods."

My eyes widened, and then I saw fourteen fingers bouncing forward.

The world went dark.


	8. chapter 8 the kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any of the animes featuring within this fanfiction. (e.g. Tokyo Mew Mew; Mew Mew Power; & Tokyo A La Mode.)

Authors note:  
Sorry about the last one. I hadn't realised until I had put it up that there were some spelling mistakes and how crap it sounded. Trying to keep up with school work is hard; so, sorry if this one is also not-worth-reading-esque

8. The Kiss.

I hate passing out. People just stare at you without any idea of what's really going on in ones mind. Luckily, though, I wasn't unconscious for long.  
"You really should get some sugar in your bloodstream." Katsuro advised.  
"And you really should get some blood knocked out of your bloodstream!" I spat. He backed away. "I could volunteer to help you on that point."  
"Cream." Ryou warned.  
"Shut up." I cursed.  
"It's so nice to have everyone back to the way they were." Lettuce said above our little rant. With that, Pudding interupted.  
"I'm Tarzan, na no da!" she came swinging in on a rope. "George, George, George of the Jungle, watch out for that fat tree! Na no da!" she sang.  
"I'm out." I said, walking out of the cafe as the others tried to pull me back. I shook them off.  
"Cream, let's talk about this."  
"No! I haven't even kissed a boy! And, I am not going to kiss someone I don't love just because of some connection."  
"There is no connections. It's because Ayumu has found his mate. He is too attracted to your Mew mark, that, when he kissed you, you swapped blood and seliva from the fight. Therefore, you are a part of each other, unless someone confesses a force of true love." Akasaka explained.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. True loves for losers." I shook off the thought.  
"Maybe you could kiss someone you love?" Ichigo tried to reason with me, with Aoyama standing in front of her protectively. "So, to a chosen degree, you want me to go out into the city and search for a soul mate, on our first meeting plant one on him and ruin the whole relationship. Right. Pushy much?" "You're beginning to bug me." Ryou ranted.  
"Get used to it, I'm going to be around for a long time because of you." I paused. "Can't I graduate from being a Mew?"  
"Once upon a shooting star." Ryou sarcastically rolled his eyes.  
"I'm serious!" "Once upon a time... there was a serious Mew Mew who wouldn't obey the rules, ending with a not-so happily ever after with a Crescentor as a husband. The End." I held back laughter as Shirogane said this, but held my emotions in check with the present situation.  
"Ryou, please! Is there any other way?"  
He looked at me for half-a-second, before closing his eyes and looking away.  
"Nope.."  
"ARGH." I sulked. "We have work to do!" I stalked to the dressing room without a single glance at the astonished stares.  
As I was just finishing dressing for chores, I leant against one of the communal cupboards. "Ichigo," I began. Her attention was diverted. "You and Kisshu... what happened?"  
"Nothing happened..." Her voice was irritated, though a slight blush lit her cheeks.  
"Then how comes every time you stare at each other you look in pain."  
Ichigo was in maximum blush mode now.  
"Like I said, nothing happened."  
"Why can't you admit you love him? I sense it in your aura."  
"I just admitted nothing happened, and that's the reason he's in pain."  
"No," I disagreed, shaking my head, jaw locked. "You both conflict pain. It's because you fell in love with Aoyama first. But, he got boring."  
"You don't know him." Ichigo protested.  
"You're right," I agreed. "I don't. But, I can sense ambiences."  
"Look, I know you are going all commando officer on me because you don't want to kiss anyone, but honestly, it's not nice to pick on someone because of it." She paused, realizing she had just hurt a small fraction of my feelings. "Just kiss Katsuro, and everything will be fine."  
"I'm not in love with Katsuro," I confessed. It was partly true.  
"Yeah, yeah, and I don't love Aoyama."  
"Gosh, I knew it! One point to me." I picked up a pen and wrote it down on my waitress pad.  
"Look," Ichigo slipped on her shoes while leaning against the wall as she said this. "I know you hide things, but Mew Mew's always come first. If you leave it for so long, you may not be a Mew anymore."

After the declaration Ichigo had made, I started to feel a slight tenseness in my muscles, my emanation scenting destructive chaos.  
You may not be a Mew anymore. The words haunted me throughout the whole day.  
"Can you take my order?" Said a fine, young gentlement, snapping me out of my reverie. I lost my balance. "Whoa, are you okay?" He sustained my fall.  
"I'm fine, thanks. If you would like to follow me."  
He ordered grilled crab and a side salad with dressing, chips for an appetizer. I delivered it straight away, and he elegantly cut open the carapace with the utensils provided. I left him to hunt through the hollowness of the decapoda.  
Katsuro popped round the corner of the doorway to the dressing room.  
"Knock, knock." He was plainly in view.  
"Who's there?" He began to answer. "Don't answer that, idiot, it was a joke. What do you want?"  
"An apology for calling me an idiot. That really hurt."  
"What else do you want?" My refusal caught him off guard.  
"Look, I know that you have some sort of temper problem at the moment after a couple of impossible proposals but, I want to help."  
"Really? Then, go away." I stormed passed him into the staff room. He paced at haste. "Leave me alone!" I demanded, sitting on the couch, burying my face in the pillow to let a few tears escape.  
"Cream, listen. Ever since I met you, I cannot get you out of my head. It's heart-breaking to see you cry and be upset, even though my heart was already broken. But, I truly, unconditionally love you. Your pain is my pain now, and I am too involved with you. I cannot walk away. And, the jealously that dusted off of my air was unnerving when I saw Ryou tuck a strand of hair behind your ear, or when Akasaka confessed that Ayumu had made him yours. I wanted you to be mine, not anyone elses. I know you must feel something for me, too, because well, I wouldn't know you were a Mew." It took me half a minute to recover before raising slowly from my position, with florid cheeks stained from my tear run. "Thanks," I sniffed. "But, I don't belong to anyone."  
"You aren't angry?" "No, it's just hormones." I gave a tense smile.  
"So..." he felt awkward.  
"So, do I have to confess something now, too?"  
"If you like..." We were practically touching noses. Three things happened then. First, Katsuro cupped my cheek in his hand tenderly, tilting his head as a gesture. Second, my conscience demanded me to look away from the touch. Third, I saw Ryou's shocked face in the doorway.


	9. chapter 9 leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the manga's or animes. Predominantly TMM, MMP and TALM.

9. Leaving.

It was only a timid kiss, but it was enough to set Ryou off in a range. Lucky for Katsuro, he had long left the cafe, unidentifying the death glares Shirogane shot him.

My face was smug.

"You do know we are meant to serve customers, not date them." Fury was written over his flawless features.

"I think you know Katsuro is more of a friend now to me." My sarcasm was only a comparison to his lividness. Mine lasted for a second, because the sentence that had been spewed out of my mouth was a heartless lie. My face apparently held no betrayal to my charade.

"Oh, and you just oblige yourself to the idea of displaying your false affection for him to the whole entire Mew compartment?"

"Correction Ryou, you were the only one in plain view." I paused, only because his nostrils had flared. I assumed it was jealousy, but there was a hidden meaning. "'Sides, it's not like me and Katsuro are an item or anything. It was one swift of a blissful kiss between friends?" It sounded like a question, but it was an advantage in his ears.

"You said you were."

"Isn't that the point of arguments? To lie. Even if I am completely useless at it." I countered.

"You're actually pretty convincing." Ryou praised.

"Thanks. But, if we are speaking in Standard Honesty, you're just utterly unobservant."

"Be careful, Cream." Ryou warned.

I had assumed it was a teasing threat after my last sentence. But his reply was filled with concern.

Because, as my Mew gift kicked in, I felt a tendancy inside Ryou's aura. He was purely scared for my safety.

The rant had taken an unexpected turn. Ryou offered me to play cards with him out of the blue, I told him that it was still during my work hours; he tried to convince me that he could convince Akasaka to convince the other Mew's that I had fallen sick. But, I denied obliviously. I wouldn't forget the offer, though.

An eruption downstairs had me spinning on my heels so fast that I couldn't even comprehend the scene.

The left wall of the cafe had blown, and in it's place, were the Crescentors. All teared with hope. Hope that they had scared us.

"That wasn't nice. You could've used the door." I accused, narrowing my eyes.

"We like to make an unforgettable entrance." Saburo noted with an additional sense of humor then his usual baby-esque facade.

"Like we can forget. You've blown up the side of the cafe. AGAIN!" I rolled my eyes.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto flew in at this point, unnoticed and nonchalant.

"You do know that our orders were to take you, Cream. And take you we shall." Ayumu threatened.

"Your threats aren't half as scary as you make them out to be." I noted, hiding actual anger. Though that had commenced long before. "You never do anything."

They all smiled wickedly and the leader, Daisuke, as I had earlier presumed him to be, put his hands together at their heels. A glowing, transparent crystal ball began to emmerge. I heard the other Mews catch their breath. The crystal was sparkling like a thousand light sapphires under a flourescent light, its face unintentionally translucent. It was beautiful, and the others seemed to think differently. They stared with hypnotized eyes.

"We'll trade you this Aqua, for Mew Cream." Ayumu snickered, smiling at me.

Then I knew. The reason why the crystal looked like a particle from the ocean, was because this was what Pai was looking for. This was the Earth's savior from a couple years back. This was Mew Aqua.

Daisuke clapped his hands shut, and the Mew's were no longer entranced.

"Of course, we have our advantages and flaws. Mew Cream must be Ayumu's bride, change into a Crescentor and no longer return to Earth. And, without a doubt, never remember you all again." Daisuke paused to teleport a contract. I stared dumbfounded. "If you'd like to sign here." He smiled hospitably, his now-silver eyes apologetic. Like he was sorry for this misunderstanding and planned departure.

I looked back at the Mew's, who were so enchanted by the compromise, they were too spellbound to talk. Only Ryou seemed to be responsive.

I had to make a decision. This one was on me. If I left with the Crescentors, would they stop fighting the Mews if I joined them and became Ayumu's... bride? I felt sick at the word, and I instantly wished that I had transformed so I could claw somebody. But, I didn't want to. This could be the last chance of Earth's orbitation if I do not accept. But if I did, they'd blank my memory. Would I remember them? Would they lie to me and say that I had to fight with them? The Mews?

There was only one way to find out. Semblance reading.

"I refuse to sign anything until I read the fine print and your atmosphere. I do not know if you will go back on your word if my mind is infact erased."

"That's not part of the deal."

"You need two people to make a deal."

"We have four people involved in the composition." Ayumu protested.

"Yes; but, you need the actual consent of the person you want to hold hostage." I sneered.

"Fine," Daisuke agreed.

"FINE?" Saburo and Ayumu shouted together.

"Just let her read the print, read our aura's..." he seemed uncomfortable at saying this. "And then we can go home. If she agrees."

Saburo and Ayumu crossed their arms. Juro nodded, accepting the gesture.

Daisuke seemed to be all for the idea, without any rejections in his inner shadow. Though, his moral sense was a little complicated. He seemed depressed. But, I couldn't ask why. Yet.

Ayumu was, as I suspected, designing new ways to try and convince his leader to fight the Mews, again, with me at their sides. But, he knew that would never be. But he didn't tell me why.

Saburo was counting in his head, trying to work out homework studies. How could a Crescentor, from another planet, have homework studies?

Juro was enticed my Minto. I didn't even want to formulate his sense.

I continued reading the fine print. Everything seemed in order, but there was something that tickled my mind. Will they miss me?

I read everyone elses. They were all concerned for both my safety, and the Earths. Kisshu was, flatteringly, torn between either fighting the Crescentors or being on Ichigo's side. Pai was, well, Pai. He wanted me to go because he wanted a share in the Mew Aqua. Taruto was, obviously, thinking about Pudding's safety rather then anything else. He would let me go if I were to leave.

Ryou and Akasaka... both concerned but relieved about the compromise. Though there was more uncertainty there.

And for once, I was outnumbered. The Alien's were right; if it meant everyone else was safe, then I'd be all for it.

"Okay," I agreed with no regrets. "I'll come."


	10. chapter 10 father

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power or Tokyo A La Mode.

I'm sorry these aren't good chapters. I used to be good at writing, but since I never wrote in so long, it was harder to make chapters great.

10. Father.

My mother was more then a little confused when I got home. Immediately, without even a thought about her feelings, I stormed into my room and grabbed anything in site, stuffing them into suitcases.

"Cream?" She questioned helplessly, blocking my right of exiting.

"Mom, move, please." I grunted.

"Why have you packed?" I could see the tears welling up in her eyes. How could I leave her, without any company considering her husband's disappearance to work was now promoted to touring the globe. But, how?

I knew how. I had to lie.

"I hate it here, that's why."

She looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Oh..." This time, when I tried to push past her, she let me go. "Where will you stay?" She had asked while pacing slowly down the stairs behind me.

"I'll stay with one of my mates back in my hometown. I don't know which one but, I'll find out." I bent under the eave of the sofa where I hid my life savings. "Here," I offered her a bag of yen.

"No, you keep it. You'll need it if you can't find anywhere to stay." She sniffed, on the verge of tears.

I couldn't stay any longer. The Crescentors had only given me fifteen minutes. I had already spent about five.

Grabbing my bathroom essentials from the cupboard, I zipped it up in my compact bag. Then, I hugged my mom tightly, kissing her on the cheek. That was my cue for a dramatic tearing exit.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'll miss you."

I didn't like showing weakness, so I rubbed my hand across my florid cheeks to remove any betrayal tears.

Once far away from the house, on the outskirts, in the forest near an abandoned field, the Crescentors flew down.

"Can you teleport?" Daisuke whispered, taking some of my suitcases.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. They knew I could, and were, like my mother, confused. I had to speak up.

"I can only teleport somewhere if I've been there before. You know, like I have an image of it and it'll take me there." My voice cracked.

"Of course. Juro?" Daisuke turned to his mate, who casually, humanly, strolled over and took my hand. Those were the only two who seemed to be the nicest.

"Let's go." Ayumu urged.

And with those words, they teleported to their labyrinth.

It was a place of many things of unexpectance. There were more Crescentors, but they all looked human enough. Despite the colors of their hair and eyes. It was like Earth in any case; the scenic acres, wooded tree trunks, a waterfall hovering over a brink of rocks. It wasn't an ordinary fountain, even though it still had every flaw. But it was more translucent then Earth's bound. We were in a forest, and I could feel the trigs crack beneath me as other Crescentors bowed down to Daisuke, Juro, Ayumu, Saburo. And, surprisingly, me.

"Do I have to curtsey?" I asked with mute horror.

Daisuke laughed, bending down to whisper into my ear, "No. Just nod and look away."

I couldn't even do that without being entranced by all eyes. It was a rainbow spectrum within flecks of a moon lit sky. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet. Including the sky. Full of stars in the valley of multi-color.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked to absolutely no one as we walked through a meadow. Gerbera daisies trembled beneath my feet.

"To the tower; upon the hilltops, past the mountains cloud bank." Daisuke kept his eyes straight forward.

"Yeah. Shallow Kimura wants to welcome you to our troop." Saburo spoke up.

"I'm scared." I blurted out, unthinkingly.

"Don't be. Now that you've accepted our deal, he'll be sure to be much more hospitable then he once was when you refused him." Daisuke paused. "Of course, he hates rejections."

"Oh." Was my only reply.

We eventually reached our destination, after much leftover desire to walk, Ayumu took my hand and began hovering above ground. I tensed at his cold touch before stating I'd rather walk.

The tower was predicted to have spiral staircases. Like Rapunzel, the tower was made up of grey shingled bricks, cemented vertically. It was wired with a red laser, indicating no passing beyond that boundary line. But, the Crescentors simply placed each of their hands on a DNA installation and they were through. Ayumu helped me hop over with his touch.

Without caution, they were lazy enough to teleport us to the top of the tower, where we were introduced by guards in armor. Though I could still see silver eyes behind them. Apologetic eyes. I had noticed when a Crescentor is sorry, their eyes betray them by adding a silver tint.

"Brothers!" Kimura clapped his hands together as we all entered. "And my newest, recent sister!" He came down from his throne, which was framed with three bodyguards. He wore a black robe that matched his tousled ebony hair.

When he planted himself at my feet, he took my hand into his and kissed the back of it ever so gently. I withered at the touch.

"Welcome to our humblest home of honor. Please, sit down." He motioned for us all to a table, which was set up of human food. Daisuke guided me to take a seat. I wondered if that contract was a Fraudian slip after all. "Now, how was your journey?" Kimura asked politely, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"It was pleasant. Cream had to collect some of her things. We teleported them to her dorm, sire." Saburo spoke with complete confidence. More to say for me.

"How about you, Cream? Did you enjoy your detour?" Kimura's eyes were blissfully a hypnotic red, with cat slit pupils. I hated the emotion that waved through me when I looked at them. It reminded me of home, and I felt homesick.

"Fine," I choked out.

"Splendid!" He cracked at a nut. "We shall soon have you settled in properly. Not to worry. It's a very friendly place."

"Then why did you send some people to destroy Earth?" I blurted from the opposite end from him. At the other head.

"My dear," he answered with a friendly, resigned sigh. "It's very hard to keep up with trying to find you after all these years."

"Find me?" I gasped.

"Sweetheart," he smiled. I didn't like that remark, and his next words shocked me. "You're my daughter."


	11. chapter 11 a confession from the heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Mew Power, or Tokyo A La Mode.

I noticed, after I re-read the previous chapter, that there was a misunderstanding. When Kimura says: "Brothers! And my newest, recent sister." He is referring to the brotherly bond between all the Crescentors. But, he has to keep his stance and false character. He is indeed Cream's father. Hence the reason why she has connections. Sorry about the misunderstanding.

P.S. When he kissed the back of her hand, it was part of the whole act. It wasn't intentional in any way.

Read on to understand:

11. A confession from the heart.

"I have a father!" I raised from my chair hastily, anger filling my lungs. "And he's human, unlike you lot!"

"Cream." Daisuke warned.

"No! I'm sick of everyone telling me what to do! If Shallow Kimura is my father, he has no damn right to keep me away from my mother. What, was he once my mother's husband?"

"You are making out as if I am not here, Cream." Kimura's voice sounded upset.

"Take a hint. I'm avoiding you." I acknowledged with a cursing undertone.

"Cream, I am not your biological father in this life. It was once another life you were my daughter. Your name was Aimi Kimura."

"Oh, and that solves everything. Except, there's one problem... IT STILL MAKES ME A FREAK!" I had managed to knock over a juice jug rather then hitting someone.

"I think we'll talk about this later. Right now, it's time for you to get settled in for your erase." Kimura sold out, turning his back.

The Crescentors lead me to a booth, with a non-attachment to the ground. And we were pulled down onto the ground.

"Hop out," Ayumu ordered lightly, taking hold of my hand. I jumped down. I saw Daisuke fret a bit.

Juro handed me a red cloak, and I put it on wordlessly.

We passed river banks, canals and glorious hollow trees, branded with red autumn leaves on its branches; until we finally made a stand-still in front of a cottage embroidered with vines and freesia.

Inside, it was brightly lit up with candles attached to the walls, and a homely two-seat sofa. It was, astonishly, comforting. The fire place was lit, with a row of flowers lining it's board. There also happened to be a picture of the Mews and I, framed in a silver plate. I turned away from the memory. I would ask about it later.

They lead me through a door, which creaked at the hinges to reveal a wide-set room; peaked ceiling and an outward window cascading a window ledge that I could sit and stare out. The king bed, carved with pine wood and metal, had honorable taste with perfection. It was frocked with a flocked bedset. It was a contemporary room, with all the essences needed i.e. wardrobe, pine dresser, desk and phoneline. Though I can't imagine why I'd need that.

My suitcases seemed to be already unpacked over the bed, and I decided to ignore the fact they had opened it. But it still caused my insides to bleak with fear.

"We'll let you freshen up before our planned duties. The bathroom is over there." And as Juro said this, they teleported away.

I sighed before flopping down in the corner, bending my head into my knees and sobbing.

I let my mind flow with memories of Earth. The time us Mew's had a water fight as the summer subsided. The time when we all splashed in the pool at Pudding's birthday party. And most of all, the memories of their first meeting.

There were also the Cyniclons, who I had only known for a short while. When they had helped us plan out my safety. Or the time where they all saved the one they loved. Who I could tell they loved. Kisshu loved Ichigo with all his heart. Taruto loved sweet little pudding with a passion. And Pai was more then a little confused by his love for Lettuce.

Ryou and Akasaka were the best companions to support my interpretation in the Mew category. They were still good friends.

After my no-use tears had slowly began to surfice with a smile at the moments, I got up and went through to the family room. Well, my lonely only-one-person-of-a-family-now room. Above the fireplace, were pictures they had apparently snuck into my house and transported here. Secondly, there were pictures of my graduation from elementary school. Third and fourthly, a picture of the Mews being silly, with Akasaka slipping behind with a cake in his hands, and my party hat on my head. It was my birthday, and they had thrown me a surprise party. Ryou had taken the photo unexpectedly, but we all saw the flash warning and pulled a silly face before the snapshot. The fourth picture, was with Ryou.

I picked it up and stared at it for a brief, long moment, just trying to mesmorize Ryou's face. His eyes, his lips, his hair. All were predestined with future perfection, descending from his now present beauty. I put two and two together as I ran my finger along his arm, that hung over my shoulder with a safeguard mode.

We both looked uncomfortable, but still had smiles on our faces. He hugged me tightly and unnoticeably that day, I remembered shortly after the reference. And we had both, with doubt, laughed before we departed. And, I whispered the words I never got to say, pressing the picture against my heart.

"Ryou... I love you."


	12. chapter 12 Do I love Daisuke!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes.

12. Do I love Daisuke?

Crescentors lined the outskirts of the landmark which appointed the death of my memories. Memories of my life. Soon enough, I'd be forced to be Aimi Kimura, without even the satisfactory of public appearances with the Crescentors being a disobediance. Still, at least it wasn't until this afternoon.

I had once asked Daisuke—considering he had become one of my best 'brothers' in the short, starting hours of my endurance, period—if I could be earthbound for just a few more minutes. He seemed to have been getting lost in my sudden dark blue eyes, the darkest I've ever seen. But, sadly, he shook his head and turned straight forward. I even consulted to flirting, an action I took with erratic horror that still lingered in my tensity; but, difficult as he was, he just chuckled and continued to tour me around. Shallow had said that I could pick anyone I want for a tour guide, and all Crescentors raised their hands voluntarily. Wearily, I chose Daisuke. Because he was not bouncing up and down waving at me. He was perfectly casual standing, cross armed, amongst the crowd, near the back column. He agreed without a single regret.

But I could see that he hated doing this. He hated making me suffer; and that last part I couldn't understand. Of course, it had to be part of his job description to bound me with eternal torture; yet, he seemed to have gotten over cruelty. At one point, I had even had a sense of sympothy _swoosh_ over my inner conscience. Silently, I kept my head down. I didn't want eye contacting to be an uncomfortable moment between us.

"So, how do you like Aqua Fountain?" Daisuke had offered involuntarily, unintrested while he gestured towards a fountain flowing in streams of ribbons down cliff rocks. It reminded me of home.

Honestly, I answered. "It's beautiful. Just like Earth, somehow."

"We maintain a lot of human generation in our era. Cloud Lake is mainly a location for relaxation. But, since Shallow Kimura had joined forces with his brother, having him sentenced to death, everything changed here; and no one enjoyed the thought of fighting." Daisuke suddenly confided, his head down and eyes lost in thought. "Kei Kimura was really the best king Cloud Lake could have, and he always kept peace. Shallow had a different idea. Back then, we had to choose a mate, and no one else was allowed to take them. Shallow wanted Kei's wife, and he intended to get her.

After mourning over the death of her husband, she turned to Shallow, who offered her his open arms with respect... and enlightenment. They married after two months, since he marked her subconsciously. It doesn't really hurt once over with.

A child was born with the name Aimi, but sadly she died at the age of sixteen..." He peeked sideways at me with an apologetic stare. I had gotten used to that. "Everyone believes your his daughter from another life; but, only because Shallow commands them to. Really, you're just some kid." From the change of his expression, I knew I was anything but that.

"So, if Ayumu don't mark me, I can choose whoever I want? From the Crescentors?" I asked, trying to make a joke which never really seemed to make it to humor.

Daisuke shook his head. "Ayumu hasn't marked you... but he still wants you." He turned to look at a river we were passing by, the cicadas and birds chirping, buzzing and singing peacefully, blissfully.

Thinking of a way to strike up conversation again, after feeling slightly uncomfortable with the declaration on behalf of Ayumu, I walked along the brick wall. Clumsy enough, I staggered a bit. Daisuke reached out to slide his hand into mine, sustaining my fall.

"I'm fine," I assured. Protesting against the contact, I slid mine away from his. "If I fall, I'll just land on my feet," I winked before continuing. "Lion instincts." I growled, trying to make a joke. He didn't laugh.

"Nani?" I had to ask.

"Why aren't you afraid? Any normal girl who had been chosen would be. Aren't you scared at all? Not even the most tiniest of bits?" Daisuke demanded.

I withered at his words, before smiling hopefully.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I have loads of people to support me. Even if I don't get to see my friends again, I'm still glad I'll be here.." Again, I smiled; blushing, this time.

"Why? Why would you be so abnormal?" Daisuke argued.

I was silent for a long while before speaking up my honest, truthful, contemporary answer.

"Because I'm already inhuman..."

"Huh?" Daisuke purred, confused.

"Ever since I became a Mew, I'd noticed that I would never be Cream again. I would be Mew Cream. And, after finding out I was unordinary even to them, I started to lose hope in myself, started to actually believe that everyone was right. That I wasn't normal. I was a curiosity, a freak that belonged in an asylum. But..." I paused, looking down.

"But?" Daisuke prompted, impatient.

"But I knew that they were wrong, because I'm still human." I smiled. "Like all the Crescentors are, that's what keeps me strong. They believe they are different from our species, but really they are hiding under the bravado, the swagger. It's not them, it's a mask. And so, I decided that it was best to look at them as I look at myself: abnormal, but still human." I turned to look up at Daisuke, who was staring at me with eyes so intense. I smiled, cheerful that I had made him react in such a way. And that reaction bugged me.

He never responded, just kept staring at me. I didn't like people to gawk at me for too long, so I looked for a new announcement, a new speech. Searching the grounds, its acres. The sky, its clouds. The forests, its scenic trees. Until finally, I looked back at Daisuke. He was my topic.

"Even you, Daisuke, who hides so much it hurts your heart. Even though you don't confess anything out loud, I'd still be able to hear you through gifts, talents and skills. We are all the same. I mean, look at me..." I spread my arms wide for a display. "What difference do you see between us?"

Daisuke jaw had dropped, and amazingly that made me happy. I had blessed him with a reaction so inconspicuous to him, he looked confused by the drop. But a burst of a smile lit his lips, before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around me. I stood frozen.

"It's nice to hear those words come from your lips, the comparison between you and me was delightful." He buried his face into my hair and thanked me. "Arigato."

I smiled, nodding my head into his chest. "Do itashi mashite."

We stayed like that, and my conscience didn't seem to protest. And for some reason... I liked it.

"I'll take you to Earth for one last time, just to make you happy. And I'll be there, okay?" Daisuke said, with tear-stained, florid cheeks.

"Really?" I was hopeful. Backing away, just in case he were to burst out laughing and call me a baka, I stood on my tip-toes.

And when Daisuke smiled with a nod, I mirrored his expression before running back up to him and wrapping my legs around him in a truce. A friendship hug. Before lifting them back down again and burying my face into _his _chest this time, just to let a few tears escape.

And that was when I asked myself a question out of mature importance, that I liked the sound of even though it was completely crazy and impossible.

Do I love Daisuke?


	13. chapter 13: Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes.

13. Reunion.

Daisuke and I had to teleport straight from my dorm, and in the next few minutes we were in Tokyo, near the tower. He had carried my suitcases and said he would go check into a hotel. I shot him a glare and he snickered, promising we'd have seperate rooms.

Shallow had been very fatherly when he said I could stay on Earth for one more week, just so long in the company of Daisuke; who, might I add, promised to stay by my side. Right now, he wanted me to soak up as much Vitamin D possible until he teleports to find me. He seemed to disapprove the sudden paleness of my skin. I resulted to teleporting to a nearby beach; once out of view, of course.

The sun was shining, kids building sandcastles and splashing in the water. A normal day in Tokyo, and a normal day on Earth. I just hoped Daisuke would be here soon so we could tour Tokyo for just a little bit longer. I missed my parents, but I knew that if I saw them, they'd never let me go again. I already had a plan to say that Daisuke was my best friends brother. Miki. I would be sure to lay her in on the idea. She wouldn't mind. My explanation—not excuse—was that they had taken me in for comfort, and offered me their guestroom. I settled in fairly well. That was just a fraud, but Daisuke _had_ taken me in. Therefore, it was the half-truth.

"Miss me?" Daisuke's voice lingered behind me as I felt someone touch my shoulders.

"You better not have teleported here noticeably. Shallow would kill you." I giggled.

He picked up a pebble off the shore and bounced it along the waves. I frowned.

"Want to try?" He asked, holding up a grey rock with a certain feather lightness to it. That was insulting.

"I'm not that weak."

"Would you prefer a boulder?" He laughed.

"Stop teasing me, Daisuke! I'm warning you!" I tried to make my intonation seem threatening.

"Growl." He made a clawing motion with his hand, in a girly way. We stared at each other before collapsing in laughter. "I never would've thought I'd have so much fun on Earth."

"You should move here someday, when you're no longer obeying Shallow." I circled him, admiring his physical features, trying to pick up any brutal misunderstandings about him. "You could pass as a human. Minus the color of your eyes."

Daisuke shut them, smiled, and made a reassuring peace sign with his hands.

We surfed, ate crepes, rode in theme parks, ate candy floss, went to the arcade and cinema. Until finally, we reached Inohara Park. A lot of memories flooded through my mind when I walked through here, listening to the cicadas; I tried to ignore them, but it didn't seem fair to drown happy memories with the sad ones. But it didn't seem fair on Daisuke, either.

While my head was watching my feet walk, I heard Daisuke's faint voice.

"You can cry if you want to."

"Huh?" I looked up.

"It's not good to hide a feeling from the past, it wouldn't be fair to forget everything that's happened between you and the Mews. So don't forget them." It was like he could read my emotions exactly.

"But... I won't remember them anyhow after a weeks time. So it's best to forget them now." I stated, gripping my hands into fists, sustaining the tears that threatened to flow.

"Wasn't the whole point of us coming here to see the Mews once again? You're better off not trying as, like you said, you..." His voice seemed painful as it trailed. "You won't remember them after."

"That's for sure." I smiled, stretching my arms up in the air, faking a yawn. "So, where to next?"

He looked dumbfounded, as if I thought he held a map.

"How about Cafe Mew Mew?" He asked, oblivious to my intentions of avoiding that place for a little longer.

Frowning, I said, "I don't feel hungry. How about we go to a shopping store?" My face lightened then dropped. "You need some new clothes."

"I happen to like my style." He looked around. "And I think other people do, too."

"Yeah... in the nineteen fifties." I teased.

He stuck his tongue out childishly, and I did the same. Everyone has to keep a bit of childhood with them.

"Okay, okay. We won't go to the cafe yet. But you know, since they're Mews, they could be fighting anyway. Minto could be in ballet class, Ichigo could be in Tennis club since she started. Lettuce could easily come out of the library. Pudding could be picking her little sister up from kindergarten. And, of course, Zakuro could come from a modeling shoot. It's too easy to bump into them. You'll have to face them sooner or later, this week I mean. Rather then... never."

"Ichigo only started because I told her how good it was to keep fit and run faster. I doubt, now I'm gone, she's still in that club. And, what about Berry? Oh no, no, no! It's more of a chance I'd bump into her since she began to meet up with the Saint Rose Crusaders again for an old chat. She could be with Tasuku shopping early this week. That's the most frequent reunion that could happen! Oh no! I cannot let it!" I ranted, while Daisuke was window shopping.

"Hey, maybe this! Or this! No wait, we can have matching outfits! Hm, things have changed since the 'ninteen fifties!' Wow, this is awesome! I might get this cap! Do you think it'll suits me?" He displayed his opinions.

"Daisuke! Were you even listening?" I beginning hitting him.

"Hey, hey! Cut it out!" He laughed.

My face went blue.

I sighed in resignation. "Yes, it looks good. Let's go buy it."

His eyes widened.

"B-b-b-but where would you get the money?" Daisuke's stutter was very graceful.

A platinum, gold credit card came into view from my pocket.

"Ta-da!"

"Where did you get that?" He exclaimed, more to himself then to me. Like he was grateful for my stunt, yet my tactics of offering to pay for him was beyond his imagination.

"I keep it in a safe place that I happened to grab my hands on while moving." The memory flashed across my mind, but I stiffed it. "It has alot of money that I had saved up for college intuition, but I doubt I'd need it now."

We had brought multiple of outfits, and we decided that maybe it was time to see Cafe Mew Mew once again from the outside. That way, it would be easier to bring up my courage to walk _in_side.

"It's time to look up to the past." Daisuke said. And, for almost the fourth time since our meeting, he was right.

Sighting the Cafe was almost too good to be true. The side had been repaired, and it seemed to have a new touch to it.

"Out with the old, in with the new, huh?" Daisuke asked, astonished, raising his eyebrows with open eyes.

"Daisuke!" I cursed.

He laughed it off before waving for me to follow.

"Uh..." I hesitated. "I'll just wait out here."

I turned to look up at the building, at the brink of reaching the sky. I didn't hear any footsteps, so I turned to look at Daisuke. He was frowning at me. Before I knew it, he had reached out and took me by the wrist and was dragging me down the pathway.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait!" I tried to disconnect my hand from his grip, waving my over selfishly.

"I'm not going to be the only one there. They might attack me." Daisuke didn't sound at all scared. But I was.

"Maybe I'm not ready."

"You'll never be ready until you start the race. Just think that the finish line is only a few feet away, and it's easier to concentrate on the goal." Daisuke exampled.

"You make it sound like we're about to race a horse." I joked.

"And you make it sound like you are about to cross a laser of death." Daisuke teased. My joke seemed to have backfired.

"You're mean." I poked my tongue out; but I couldn't help hanging my head low. "It's true. I am afraid of how they'll react, especially if they see you with me. They might think I am a Crescentor now."

"Nah. When you transformed into a Crescentor, your metamorphosis changed. Therefore, they'll know you're still Cream Miyuki." He paused. "I think it's great Ayumu isn't here to see this. He'd be protesting so badly!" He began to laugh; I didn't.

"I didn't like the reaction Ayumu had made once I told them I was going to Earth; after we began negotiating, he threw a fit of having to have to lose his bride-to-be." I sighed, not liking the sound of being forced to marry someone so callous.

_Just forget about him _I heard Daisuke think. "Don't worry, everything will turn out alright in the end."

His thoughts seemed to think differently. Please, oh please, don't make this a love square. Daisuke, Ayumu, Ryou, Katsuro and me. Wait, that would be called a love pentagon.

I forced a fake smile. "I guess I'll never know unless I try."

"That's the spirit! Let's go."

Opening the door to the cafe was no longer a rehearsal that played in my mind, but a simple past routine. It was a usual day in Cafe Mew Mew, everyone portraying daily chores. I was afraid for them to see me. Hopefully they have a new waitor, or waitress, to fulfill my place, so that he, or she, may serve me rather than past acquaintances. I made a run for it, but Daisuke held me back.

"Not so fast. You're staying right here." I could hear the smile in Daisuke's voice. I struggled in his grip.

"No, no, no! You cannot make me!" I shut my eyes, avoiding my surroundings.

"Cream?" A familiar voice hovered the air behind me. "Cream, is that you?"

I turned around slowly, locking in the eyes of Katsuro. He had cut his hair a little bit shorter, and he was dressed in a waitor outfit. So he was my replacement.

I held my handbag in front of me, just letting in hang. I feigned a smile.

"Hi, how are you?" I, casually, asked.

"I'm good. I'm surprised you remember me." He shot a look in Daisuke's way. "Aren't you going to kill me now?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that! I'm not a Crescentor yet!" I yelled, which caused the Mews, and some of the other customers, to stare at me.

"Cream?" Ichigo sounded puzzled, before her eyes widened.

"CREAM!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Mena!" The tears began to flow, as we all ran into a group hug. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Crying into their shoulders was easy, gazing accidentally into Ryou's eyes was harder.


End file.
